Water gun (hiatus)
by JamesDiamond
Summary: What happens when you put the author of the story and make him crush on one of the main characters. Welp let's see how thing goes with Bisca, in my first fluff and romance story. WARNING obviously won't be Bisca x Alzack and Alzack attitude will be changed around.
1. IMPORTNT NOTE

**Important Notes:**

Hey before we start this story I just want today a few things.

Number one I do not hate the Bisca X Alzack cannon ship as they are perfect for each other.

Number two this does mean I have changed Alzacks attitude and as such he's more like a prick. But don't worry he won't stay like that for the entire story.

So am sorry about that. I struggled to think of a different way to make it that they didn't get together.

Number three this with be my first fluff and romantic story, so it might not be the best.

Lastly and this is most important even though I use my name and place my self in this story.

 **THE VERSION OF ME WRITTEN IN THIS STORY DOES NOT FULLY REPRESENT MY PERSONAL IDEAL'S OR WAY'S OF THINKING.**

With that I'll let you get on with the story.


	2. (Arc 1) Chap 2 Prologue

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

'arrrrrrrrhhhh' James River Stone yawned as he slowly got out of his bed and stood up.

James was in his early teens and nearly in his late years. He wore a basic pair of brown pants and a blue top. Mean while by working on his family farm his whole life he had a bit of muscle on him and not much fat.

His room was only a small one as was the rest in the house. Just big enough to hold a bed, dresser, cupboard and a bit of walking space. The house consisted of his small bed room, a bigger one for his parents, 1 toilet and shower, a small spar room and a shared kitchen slash dining area.

"Creak….. Creak…" went the floor boards as James opened the door and emerged into the hall way.

As he moved down the hall the sound of people moving and the smell of delicious food cooking on the oven filled his noise.

'Morning my boy!' Called out his father with a joyful voice.

'Morning dad!' James responded as his father playfully ruffled his hair. Causing him to try and slap his father's hand away.

Moving past him James went and gave his mother a hug as she set down a small pot of food onto the table.

'Morning mum' James said.

'Morning sweet heart' she replied back with a hug, while his father simply had a smile from the transaction.

Now with all of the food on the table the family sat down to eat a simple breakfast. This consisted of a small loaf of bread and soup.

'Smells delicious Martha!' His father called out as he poured himself a small bowl of soup.

Martha simply rolled her eyes as she responded 'Any food is good food in your eye's Jim'

Jim's face went red in embarrassment at the statement as James slightly giggled at his parent's antics.

'Well these days am right, aren't I boy' Jim toyed back in a non-serious tone.

'Mmmm how about the time you ate those "perfectly fine forged mushrooms' James answered with a grin and his hands making quoting signs.

One day his father had came back home from forging in the woods out side their home with some strange mushroom's. At the time he insisted they were oaky but when he ate one to prove it. The results were him having hallucinations while shouting about rocks.

'Hehhh arrrr!'

James and his mother burst out laughing at the memory of the wild mushrooms at his father shocked face.

Soon though his face went from shock to laughter as he joined his family in remembering the funny memory.

'Arrrrrrthhhh!'

After they had all calmed down the family went back to eating their breakfast and talked about the news around the village.

'Mark's cow's gotten pregnant' His father casually said.

'Thats nice, do we know if it's more then one' James asked as he join the conversation.

'Yep twins' His father replied.

'Oww that's very good, it'll re-bolster his herds numbers after the last attack' Martha added with some happiness.

'Herrrrr' his father sighed as they were reminded of the attacks.

'It would be better if the dam, kingdom would do something about it' Jim said heavily and seriously.

As they turned onto this line of conversation the room went silent as the atmosphere was heavy and sad. James had decided to turn quite as his parents started to talk about the attacks.

'Calm down honey we've made it this far, we can keep on going' Martha said in a quite and calming voice.

'Not if they attack in large again' Jim said in a rising voice as anger started to take hold.

'Dad…' James muttered to him self in worry. The attacks have put everyone in the village on hard times. They were just farmers trying to live their life's but the attacks were slowly sucking them of every thing they once had.

Martha also look worried at her husband. He was a good man that worked hard in the fields with their son to grow what they could from the land. But the attacks have been stressing him out as he would try harder and harder to provide what he could for their family and the village.

Standing up Martha went around to her husband's back and hugged him from behind with her head resting on his shoulder.

'Well make it through' She quietly whispered.

'Mupm' James went as he put a hand on his fathers and gave a nod at his mother's words.

'Herrrr you right' Jim said as he slowly calmed down.

After a few seconds the family went back to eating their breakfast in a comfortable silence with bit of conversation cutting in.

Once the family had finish eating, they went to start the day's work on their farm.

It was small size with two fields and one small pen, were chickens were kept. James first job of the day was to check and feed to chickens.

'Herr chickty chicky chicky!' James called out as he entered the cope.

'Cluck, cluck!' went the chickens as a small group around him all looking for food.

'Sorry chicks, we don't have much agin today' James said, throwing a few handfuls of food around the cage.

A small frown made its way onto his face as he looked at the small group of hungry chickens. They once had more chickens and could fully feed them, but the attacks had taken most of them away.

'Huh' James sighed as his mind and thoughts were permanently changed to the attacks, as he went about his work.

His village was only a small farming village where they grew, forged and made what they needed but a group of bandits had set up shop locally. Ever since they've made a base somewhere in the forest and rocky terrain surrounding the village. They have been attacking them, slowly draining everything they had. They would move but no one had a penny to their name and most families had lived here for generations, happy in their secluded community.

Moving over to the homes well, James held out his hand and chanted.

"Water control!" sending a stream of water to magically sport out of the well and fill a wooden bucket. Doing this brought a small smile on his face as he thought of the man that taught him it.

His uncle ben, a retired mage that was a user of fire magic and member of the "Fury Fist" Guild. Uncle Ben had come back home to the village once he had learned it was under constant attack from the bandits, so he could help to protect it. He tried to get help from the rest of his guild to permanently get rid of them, but the guild wasn't interested in a "small insignificant farming village".

As such he could only protect the village from attacks, but he was very good at it and as such for a few years the village didn't have to worry about the bandits. During this time, he taught James the basics of magic and how to connect to it. But old age caught up to him in the end, passing a year ago. Because of this James was self-taught as his uncle passed away when he only started to teach him magic.

These thoughts sadden him as he remembered his uncle. Despite the short year they knew each other, he had grown to love him and vice - verser.

(… I wish you were still here) James thought.

Pouring the water in to the water trough for the chickens, he looked up to the sky to clear the thoughts from his mind.

(Then you could teach me enough magic to stop the bandits) James finished thinking with his hands clenched.

As he thought, James did not notice the sound of footsteps approaching from behind.

'Come on boy chin up!' Jim shout out as he patted his son on the back.

'Arrrrr!' James jumped up a bit as he was surprised by his father.

'Hhe heh harrrr' his father chuckled as his son was embarrassed.

'Righty ow dad' James responded as he put a smile on to his face.

'Good, now run into town and pick up a earn' his father asked.

'Sure dad' James answered back.

 **WHILE IN TOWN**

James had finished his father's earn and was walking back home. But he overheard a conservation by two other villagers.

'I heard Joan and his wife found someone from out of town, snooping around their farm today.' Said a blonde man call Jack.

'Mmm most properly one of those darn bandits' Complained a dark haired called Simon.

(A bandit was spotted, and we didn't have anything stolen!?) James thought quickly as he stopped and listened in to their conversation.

'Yerr gave poor Marge a fright those when they shot at her with gun magic' Jack said.

'He or she' Simon asked back.

'She, but more importantly it only grazed her shoulder' Jack said back.

Soon the rest of their conservation drifted off as James stopped listing and walked back home. With only one thought in his mind

(Interesting)

 **AT THE HOME**

Soon it was dark, and the family were eating tea, but James was quite as his mind was already occupied.

(Mmmm there's only one group around here that would be spying on us) James concluded.

(And if I could get this gun mage to tell me were the rest of the bandits are. We could get rid of them all at once.)

For a moment James was going to smile at this thought but another one made his realise a flaw in this plan.

(But am the only one here that knows magic. Unless we get help I would have to capture this girl.) A frown grew on his face about this particular flaw.

'Hey, I know your old man jokes aren't that good but smile' Hits father called out to him, snapping James out of his thoughts.

'Heee gghhh' A small laugh and smile came out from him as he saw the goofy face his farther was pulling.

'Mmpphh Jim!' his mother called out as her husband started to make her laugh with jokes and faces.

Soon James joined in with his own banter and that is when he decided what he was going to do.

(For our family sake and the villagers am catching this gun mage and getting her to tell me everything!). he thought determinedly.

—

 **THE END**


	3. (Arc 1) chap 2 Forest mushroom

**Chapter 2: Forest mushrooms**

The house was silent as it was an hour before the sun was to rise. Two occupants were still sleeping but a third was putting a plan he had been preparing into action.

'Coast clear' James whispered to himself as he checked the hall way, peeking out from his door.

Slowly opening the door, he tippy toed out into the hall way and begin to walk out of the house.

Slung over his shoulder was medium sized duffle bag and on his hip was a simple hunting knife. In the bag was a long length of rope, food he had stored up, magic cancellers (thanks to his uncle when, he brought them with him) and a canteen of water.

"Creack….." went the floor boards with each step.

As James sneaked in to the eating area, the sound of yarning made him slowly turned his head towards his parent's room.

"SOORRRRR ARROORR!"

But lucky from him it was only his fathers snoring, while his mother some how stayed asleep though it all.

(Am doing this for them) James remind him self to build up his courage.

Looking back towards the table he pulled out a piece of paper that he had hidden on him. Written on it was why he had disappeared and promising that he would come back before the harvest.

With everything in place, he walked towards the door. The no turning back point for his adventure.

Putting a hand to the door knob and muttered to him self. 'I can do it, if I can do this the village can stop worrying about the bandit attacks once and for all'

'Clunck!'

Opening the door, he steped out in to the night as everything was covered in a veil of darkness.

Looking back one more time James steeled him self and with a nod of his head ran into the woods before anyone could notice him.

 **MEAN WHILE IN THE FOREST**

'Crunch!, snap!' Went leaf's and twigs as they were broken under a cow-boy themed boot.

Hands periodically were going up to shift and move branches out of its way.

The person making all of this noise was Bisca as she tried to find her way back to a major town after she had accidentally stumbled on James village.

She was in one not long ago but had leaned a certain mage was also in town and as such decide to move on.

'Dam, were lost!' she angry shouted as she continued to only see miles of trees after trees.

'Squeak' went a small pet mouse as it tried to cheer her owner up.

It nuzzled her check and got a small smile from its actions.

'Arrrr thanks Sunny' Bisca calmly said as she petted Sunny, her mouse happily squeaking back.

'Now, let's get moving' Bisca said before moving on deeper into the woods.

 **WITH JAMES (A FEW HOURS LATER)**

The birds were singing and the leaf's rustling as James happily strolled through the forest. He was enjoying the scenery but was keeping a look out for any signs off a trail.

'No signs yet, though am not too far from the village so that's expected' James said to himself as eyes trailed over everything he saw.

He walked for a few more minutes and forged some mushrooms from the forest before moving on.

'Looks good' James mumbled as he put them away into his bag.

After the village had been under constant attack by the bandits. Everyone had taken to learn how to forge for wild food, such as nuts, berries, game and mushrooms so they had extra food. You could live off the land for a few days or for as long as need if you knew what was eatable and what wasn't.

 **WITH BISCA (TWO DAYS IN)**

With that the first day ended and neither party had yet made contact. As the next few days went by Bisca slowly ran into a few problems as her stomach made its presence loudly known.

At first it was just the growling but soon the beginnings of hunger pain set in.

'Sqeuckkk' Sunny said slowly as she rub against Bisca's cheek.

'I know Sunny, but we've ate everything we have on us' Bisca calmly and sadly said.

She wasn't happy that ether of their stomachs wasn't full. Compared to their life hey had beforehand this sucked. Sure, they had stolen what money they got and lied about being in Fairy Tail but their stomachs were at least full.

She petted Sunny back, making her prick up a bit, this in turn made her a happier as well.

'This forest can't last forever' Bisca said as they continued their walk.

 **WITH BISCA (FOUR DAYS IN)**

'Grrrrrrrr' It growled as Bisca held her stomach in hunger, with her body slouched over.

'Shut up!' She weakly said as hunger consumed her thoughts.

'Squeckkkk' Sunny mimic as she was also starving and laying on her shoulder.

They had run out of provisions two days ago and since she didn't know how to forge they hadn't eaten in that time at all.

'GRRRRR!' her stomach loudly roared.

And with that she stopped in a small clearing and fell down to her knees from not having any energy left.

'I would eat anything right now!' Bisca complained even more. Her eyes darting around for anything that looked eatable.

Soon her eyes fell upon a small group of mushrooms, that had a red top's and yellow spots. Sunny followed Bisca over to the strange mushrooms.

'Mmmmm' They unsurely groaned to them self's, conflicted between their wariness and their hunger for food.

'GARRRRR!' Their stomachs reminded them of their need for food.

'Stuff it!, I said I'll eat anything and I mean it!' Bisca shouted out as her hunger won.

Walking over to the mushrooms she picked one up and looked curiosity at it, trying to notice anything off.

'Munch' as she ate a bit and waited.

But no effects happened and as such both her and Sunny soon greedily ate them all, stuffing their faces full.

'MUNCH, MUNCH, MUNCH!'

Bisca let out a satisfied smile at feeling her hunger died down and Sunny let out a happy squeak.

'Fanilyyy, wharrrrrr' Bisca was about to say but the effects of the mushrooms soon kicked in.

Unknown to them they had just eaten the same mushrooms James father had and after gorging themselves on all of them, they were in for one tripy ride.

Bisca's head started to sway back and forth as the hallucinogens kicked in.

'Whattttt?, parrrtenrrrr do youuu..' Bisca slowly said as she wiggled her fingers.

Turing her head towards Sunny, instead of her pet mouse she saw a cow that moo back at her. Her subconscious acting at the lingering hunger that the mushrooms couldn't fill.

'Beefffff' She happily said while licking her lips.

'Squeakkkk' Sunny slowly went as she look at up her owner, only to see a hungry long cowgirl. Complete with a bit, knife, fork and sliding them against each other.

'SQUEAK!' Sunny screamed out terrified as she quickly ran away from Bisca.

Bisca still licking her lips gave chase as she speed after Sunny. Bent down with her arms held out as she tried to capture her.

'Comeee hereeee little dogggy!' She cried out in a western ascent.

They ran and ran in circles as Sunny tried to get away from the mad cow girl and as Bisca attempt to get her next meal.

After a few hours they were laying on their backs while heavily panting. As they had ran in circles for what felt like hours, until fatigue hit.

The hallucination effects were finally wearing off.

'Stupid mushrooms' Bisca quietly cursed. Sunny let out a squeak in agreement.

Both lay there for the next few hours until their strength had come back and then moved a bit until night fall.

 **WITH BISCA (SIX DAYS IN)**

'HOG DARN IT, WHY WON'T THIS FORST END!' Bisca shouted out angrily as only trees filled her vision.

'STOMP!, STOMP!'

Went Bisca as she angrily pounded her feet. Having a temper-tantrum to vent out some of her anger.

Sunny simply watched from the side lines with worry for her.

After watching for a few moments Sunny noticed a small pile of mushrooms were growing underneath a tree. They were almost the same as the that gave them hallucinations beforehand.

'Squekk?' Sunny thought to risk it or not. But then her stomach and Bisca answered the question for her.

'Growll..'

'SHUT UP!' she screamed out in her rant from hearing their stomachs growling.

(Risk it) and with that Sunny scampered over to the mushroom patch.

Giving them an experimental bite Sunny was rightly worried for a bit but her hunger oncer again won out.

'Munch, squeak, munch' Went Sunny as she happy filed her stomach.

'I JUST WANTED MONEY FOR FOOD FOR ME AND SUNNY!' Bisca yelled out as she finished off her temper-tantrum.

Releasing a breath of air, she looked around for her friend but was shocked and worried that she wasn't in the same place beforehand.

'Sunny?' she asked worryingly as she started to look around.

Her eyes went wide in shock when she notices Sunny eating the mushrooms.

'SUNNY!' Bisca scream as she raced over and picked her up.

She held and shaked Sunny tightly and hard as she tried to get Sunny to spit out as much of the mushroom as possible.

'SQUEAK!' Sunny went as she was shaken.

'Burp!' went Sunny singling that they had gone down.

They simply look at each other one expecting the other to start hallucinating and the other to simply worry.

This last for a few seconds until Bisca spoke up 'Are you alright?'

Sunny shook her head, not feeling any effects.

Reaching down Bisca picked up a mushroom and begin to slowly eat it.

'Munchhh, munchhhhh mmmmm' after the first one she quickly stared to eat the rest along with Sunny.

Lucky for them these are normal, eatable mushrooms. As such they ate them all with no problems.

 **MEAN WHILE WITH JAMES**

Mean while with James things were going much better as he had picked up a trial of something that wasn't a native animal.

'Heading north by the looks of it, made towards the rocks' James said to him as he remembered to geological formation north of the village.

James continued on, now following the trail of Bisca.

After a day or two he came across the spot were Bisca and Sunny had have their hallucination episode.

'Well, well this is an interesting sight' James said to himself as he looked at the worn circle and the left-over mushrooms.

'Wonder what she hallucinated' he mumbled.

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

The days soon past on as Bisca traveled slowly in the unfamiliar terrain and from lack of food. While James knowing the local terrain and was able to forge what food he needed was able to slowly catch up to her.

Bisca had just came out of the forest and into a large rocky area, were boulders were stacked on top of each other. Leaving plenty of passages and hiding places all throughout the filed.

'Grrrrr!' Bisca growled, angry that the opening was just more nature rather than a town.

'Just were the hell are we!' She angrily growled out even more.

Bisca started to walk thought the field, albeit slowly as she didn't want to fall into one of the gaps. While Sunny held on tightly to her shoulder.

Mean while James was coming up on the same field after successfully following Bisca's trail for several days.

'Should finally catch up to her in the field' He happy said as he started to walk a bit faster.

The rocky filed north of the village and past the woods was at first a barren flat field but after so many years of erosion. The softer rocks and pebbles have been eroded away leaving the harder rocks to lean and fall against each other. Creating the field that was around today.

After just a minute of jogging James bust though the tree line and into the field.

Looking around he couldn't see anything at first but a woman soon bodded in and out of his vision as she climb over rocks and boulders.

'Bingo!' James happily said with a fist pump as he spotted her.

(Now let's follow and watch) James thought as he easily moved from boulder to boulder and through the passages.

It was relatively easy as Bisca slowly struggled to move over the landscape and while he did first impressions begin to form.

(She… doesn't look very friendly with that scowl) he thought.

(She does look pretty but smiling wouldn't kill yah) he added on as his eyes trailed over the rest of her body.

A small blush appearing on his face once his eyes stoped on her large "bust".

(Dam it, hormones not now!) James thought as he felt the blush.

Her must of let his gaze hold for to long as Bisca's mouse turned around and spotted James. Letting out a alerting squeak.

'SQEUCK!' Bisca's head wiped around hearing her friends alert but only to find no one there.

'Mmm' Moving slowly Bisca creep upon the rock and summoned one of her guns.

'Arrrrrrrr!' Bisca shouted along with Sunny. Jumping behind the boulder were James was hiding, but no one was there.

Bisca and Sunny carefully looked around but they saw only rock.

'Sqeuck?'

'Let's just get out of here fast' Bisca said unnerved.

When they were gone James let out a breath of relief from his hiding spot. Luckily for him they didn't look down as James had wedged himself into a small opening underneath his pervious spot.

'Fewwww thank lord' James thanked for not being discovered.

Once he thought they were gone a significant distance. He wiggled out of his spot and continued to secretly follow them.

James continued to follow her to the middle of the field.

(Right now, or never) James thought as he build up his courage.

'Hey you!' James called out, on top of an large bolder.

—-

 **THE END**


	4. (Arc 1) chap 3 James vs Bisca

**Chapter 3: James vs Bisca**

'Hey you!' James called out on top of a large boulder.

Bisca wiped her head around and brought out a pistol and aimed it at James head.

She asked back in a confident and cocky manner 'Who the hell are you?'

James gulped in worry as he saw the gun pointed towards him and the obviously confident women behind it.

(Come on, you didn't spend a week chasing after her to run away now) He thought to himself.

'My name is James and are you the one that shoot at Marge' He asked back, putting confidence into his voice.

'One what's it to you and who's Marge?' Bisca retorted while Sunny squeak in agreement.

Her trigger finger was becoming itchy as she was ready to shoot him at any moment.

'Marge was a lady you shoot at back in our village' James responded as he called upon some of his magic.

Streams of water now appearing around his hand's.

(Grand it's the village hero wanting revenge) Bisca thought as she rolled her eyes at his antics.

'Well Mr. village hero just run back home and you won't be shoot at instead' Bisca said hoping that with a gun pointed at him he would just walk away.

'Sorry but their too much at stake. I'll bring you in ether for info or reward money' James replied as a ball of water had formed around his clenched hand.

(Shit!, he must have found out about my past crimes) Bisca thought worry once she heard him say the last part.

But pulling the trigger she confidently shouted out 'Bad chose kid!'

'BANG!, BANG!'

Sounded out two gun shots as they speed towards James.

'Ehhhhh!' James shouted out in response as he quickly jumped behind the rock he was standing on.

The bullet harmlessly hit the rocky, chipping bits off it. But Bisca was soon running towards him as Sunny held on for dear life.

(Quick bastard) Bisca thought as she still had her confidence.

'Harrrr!' she screamed as she was once again face to face with him, but James soon called out a spell to stun her for a few seconds.

"Water orb!" The ball of water flew out from his hands and smashed into her face. Stunning her just long enough for him to start and run towards another large boulder.

But once Bisca was no longer blind she started to shoot at him again, this time with more rage.

'BANG!, BANG!, BANG!' she continually shoot at him as James weaved in and out of large boulders to block the shoots.

Bisca following right behind as she tried to hit him.

"Water orb" James said as he called out three orbs of water and sent them toward Bisca. But she simply used the boulders as cover, making the orbs smack into rock.

(Dam it, I got to try something else!) James thought as he saw that both of them had excellent coverage because of the large boulders.

So, beginning to run quicker James got behind a boulder that had an opening to one of the tunnels that ran under-neath the field. Lastly, he summoned three orbs of water and left them to float behind the rock.

Seeing that he had not appeared on the other side Bisca stopped behind a boulder and went to slowly move up.

But as she tried one of the water orbs let behind quickly flew towards her. Prompting her to duck back behind cover.

Meanwhile James was secretly and slowly making his way through the tunnel. Attempting to get over to her before he ran out of ammo but not as to give him away.

(Please let this fool her) James though as he continued to hear gun shoots going off at the surface.

Meanwhile Bisca had taken that bait and thought James was just cowering behind the boulder.

'Come on cowboy!, what happened to all of that talk beforehand' Bisca shouted and was completely unaware of the human sized passages underneath her.

Sunny thought something could be wrong but with Bisca in the heat of battle she wouldn't be able to convince her other wise.

She advanced to another bit of cover and received another water orb flying towards her, but she was able to duck behind a boulder in time.

(Looks like the hero is about to become the village idiot) Bisca thought as she prepared to move up.

'Arrrrr!' Bisca shouted as she advanced and constantly shoot. If James was still behind the boulder this would of kept him pinned down. But unknown to her this would position James just right.

As she advanced James sent out his last orb of water, Bisca managed to dodge it but it distracted her for a second. This is when James quickly popped out of the ground behind her and activated another of his spells.

'Water fist' He shouted as water coved his hand to give them more strength. Before Bisca could turn around and shoot James punched her in the back of her head. Not knocking her out because of her magic shielding her but doing serious damage.

'Arrgg! Bisca shout out in pain from the sneaky hit. This made her whip around and attempt to shoot at him but using a fist he grad her hand and stopped it. Making the shoot just wiz past his head.

She summoned another pistol and attempt to do the same with her other hand, but James simply did the same thing.

Then taking the opportunity he slammed his head down as hard as he could onto hers. Doing more damage and making her slightly dizzy from two big blows to her head.

Lastly to get away James summoned "Water control" to make a stream of water go directly at her eyes. Blinding her for long enough for him to escape to the tunnels.

'ARRRRR!' Bisca screamed with rage as she shoot wildly, hoping to hit him blind but to not advel.

'Why you dirty playing, bull shitter' Bisca shouted out in rage as she got her vision back and started to wildly look for him.

"Gun magic!, Rifle!' she called out summoning a rifle into her hands.

(Shittt!, I do not want to get hit by that thing) James though as he hid in the tunnels.

Bisca soon saw he exit that James had spring from and begin to chuckle.

'So that's were you were hiding' Bisca said as she begins to look more carefully for him.

James begin to slowly move from his spot but with Bisca looking more carefully she soon spotted him.

'There you are!' Bisca shouted as she started to shoot at him from the openings.

'Shitt!' James loudly swear out as he begins to run, barely missing the powerful shoots.

They continue on the chase like this as Bisca was slowly able to come closer and closer to hitting him. Meanwhile James was having a freak out as he was now trapped underground.

(New plan!, new plan!, new plan!) He worries thought in his head.

'Yee arrrr little dogily' Bisca shouted out as she was having fun.

'BANG!' Went a shoot that grazed his face.

'Slap' went his foot in a puddle.

(What a minute… WATER!) James shouted out in his head as he ran though more and more puddles.

(I just need a bit more of a larger source) James excitedly concluded as he started to think of a plan.

After a few minutes from running James had disappeared in to a large central cavern that mostly covered up. But more importantly in the middle of it was a large pool of rain water.

'Yesss' He said to himself as he put his hands up, but a bullet soon stopped his celebrations.

'Don't think you've escaped me!' Bisca called out as she looked for a way underground.

(Better do this quick) James thought as he moved over to the edge of the water and started to focus's his magic.

"Water Control" he chanted as the water from the pool started to spiral up.

As for Bisca she was completely unaware as she was focused open trying to find a way underground.

'Squeck?' Went Sunny as her animal senses started to tingle.

'Wha ARRRRR!' Bisca cried out as she was about to asked Sunny a question.

From underneath her feet a large and powerful water spout caught her by complete surprise.

It knocked Bisca off her feet as it ripped the gun out of her hand and once again blind her.

This allowed James to jump up and put the magic cancelling cuff on her arm. Then he delivers another strong punch to the back her of his.

'Why you…. Urrrr!' Bisca went as she tried to summon one of her guns but was shocked when nothing appeared in her hands.

'Nighty, night' James said as he delivered a final punch to her gut, sending her doubling over. Another punch across her cheek finally knocked her out as she falls over onto the ground.

'SQUECK!' Sunny said in worry as a shower of rain from the geyser fell around them.

'Squeck, sqeuck, squeak!' Sunny replied as she jumps towards James, intending to get revenge.

But with flick of his wrist Sunny was knock out as she didn't have magic protecting her.

Putting his hands up in victory James savored the win from his first fight with a mage.

'YESSSSS!' he shouted.

After this he tied Bisca up and carried her and Sunny out of the rock filed. Once they were out he set up camp and tied her up to a tree.

 **NIGHT TIME**

After the big fight James had decided to rest and spend the night in the forest.

Meanwhile Bisca was slowly starting to stir with a groan.

'Arrrrrrrrr' she went as her head slowly rose.

Bisca attempted to move her arms but found that she was unable to. She also found that she couldn't stand.

Looking around she saw that it had turn night and she was back in the forest. A camp fire roared in front of her, warming her and meat was cooking over it.

(Where am I?… What a minute!) Bisca thought as he notices her restrains and remembered the fight.

'Don't tell me, that he managed to beat me' Bisca thought out loud.

'Sorry to say, but I did' James happily answered as he appeared behind her.

'Arrrhhhh' this sudden appearance startled her as her eyes track all of his movements.

He walked to the side of the fire and check over the meat.

'You hungry?' James asked as he took the meat off the fire and held the stick it was on in his hand.

'Whattt, no! and where's Sunny?' Bisca rudely and angrily asked as she became worried about her friend.

'Sunny? … ow! the mouse, look on your left' James replied as kept calm. Knowing she couldn't do much while tied up.

'Uhh, Sunny!' Bisca said with a sigh of relief as she saw Sunny sleeping against her.

'She attacked me as soon as she woke up, but a peace offering of meat calmed her down' James said. Referring to how Sunny had acted when she first awoke.

 _START OF FLASH BACK_

 _James had set up the camp fire and was cooking the first piece of meat. As the fat sizzled and popped, while it cooked._

 _While this happen Sunny was slowly waking up as she smelled the meat._

' _Snif Snif'_

' _Squeck?' Sunny questioned as she slowly woke up and took in her surroundings._

 _The first thing she saw was Bisca tied up and James sitting by the fire. As such with all of the revenge she could muster Sunny jumped up and attacked James again._

' _SQUECK!' she screamed._

' _Huh!' James went as he noticed Sunny trying to attack him._

' _Wait TRUCE!' he called out as he held out the first piece of meat that was now cooked._

' _Squeck?!' Sunny suddenly stopped in midair as she saw the meat in front of her._

' _I promise I will explain everything, just don't attack me' He asked while holding out the meat as a peace offer._

' _Squeck' Sunny agreed as she calmed down and took a bite._

' _SQUECK! Munch Munch' Sunny then happily called out as she quickly chowed down on the meat._

 _Sunny was happy to eat anything else that wasn't mushrooms, berries or nuts._

 _James simply put on a smile and giggled a bit at seeing how fast she ate the food._

' _Here, it looks like you could use it' James said as he gave Sunny another larger chunk of it._

 _Sunny happily took it and chow down upon it. Soon she had stuffed herself full and with a fire providing warmth she feel fast asleep against Bisca._

 _END OF FLASH BACK_

Bisca calmed down a bit at the story and let out a small chuckle.

'Now like I asked would you like some meat?' James asked again as he took a bite of the meat.

Bisca started at the meat as its delicious smell insisted her to say yes.

'No' Bisca replied, still bitter at her lost and worried if he put any potion in it.

But her face said otherwise as she was falling to keep a scowl on it and instead was showing hunger.

(Tough one) James thought as he saw the signs, still though it meant more food for him.

'Okay then I'll eat this one' He said as he took another small bite out of the meat.

'Grrrrr' Bisca's stomach growled as he watched him eat.

(Stay strong, don't give in) Bisca thought weakly and desperately as hunger set in.

'Munch' as James took another bite. A grin was spreading on his face as he saw Bisca wouldn't last.

'GRRRR!'

(Nooooo) Bisca thought again.

'MUNCH!' James went as he took a large bite out of the meat.

'GRRRRRR!' that was the snapping point for Bisca as her stomach roared out.

'STOP!, PLEASE GIVE ME SOME!' Bisca begged as she leaned her head forward desperately trying to take a bite.

'All you had to do was asked' James happily replied seeing that her hungry won out.

He moved over and put the meat in front of her head. Close enough that she didn't have to stretch her neck out.

'MUNCH!, MUNCH!, MUCNH!, Mmmmm, MUNCH!' Bisca went as she devoured the meal, not giving a care in the world.

(Yep they must of not ate a lot while they were wondering around in here) James concluded as he saw how Bisca devoured the meat.

After that they both went to sleep as Bisca couldn't escape or use her magic and Sunny was still sound asleep and highly unlikely to wake up at any time.

With this first transaction though they went to sleep with their first impression of each other.

(What a stupid, lucky idiot) Bisca thought. Thinking back at the fight and thinking that he could bring her into custody.

(She doesn't look very bad when she's smiling) James though as he saw a face on Bisca that wasn't a scowl.

—-

 **THE END**


	5. (Arc 1) chap 4 Start of travels

**Chapter 4: Start of Travels**

It was the first day of traveling back to the village and the best way to say it was a mix of quietness with the feeling of death over your shoulder.

(Is she still boring into my head?) James thought expressed.

They had only been traveling together for a day but Bisca stare was already testing his nerves.

(I' am going to be happy once this trip is over) he added on with a sigh.

Mean while the ever stubborn Bisca was starting at her capture with hatred for catching her. Her eyes only ever leaving the back of his head to try and spot a way to escape.

But to no avail she couldn't find a way out. With the magic cancelling cuffs, her feet loosely tied together, her hands tied together and against her body she couldn't move an inch.

The last member of this group, Sunny was locked in her own mini cage that was attached to James hip. Despite Sunny's best efforts to chew out of it. James had made it out of left over bones.

Morbid yes but it did its job as Sunny was unable to chew though the bone.

'Could you stare at anything else but me!' James asked annoyed from the feeling that he had endured for most of the day.

'Huhm!' Bisca huffed as she declined his request.

'Grand. A sore loser' James replied as he muttered out the last part.

'HEY I HEARD THAT!' Bisca shouted annoyed from his remark.

This caused James to jump a bit and cover his ears from the sudden sound.

With an angry look on his face he simply replied 'THEN STOP RUDDY STARING! We're going to be stuck with each other for a week'

Hearing this only made her grumpier as the thought of begin stuck with him for a week was not pleasant. But if she was going to be stuck with him for a week, she might as well have some fun.

Bisca said in a teasing tone 'Ow yes and then at the end of this week you'll arrive at the village a BIG hero.'

'Mmmm' James went as he started to think off how the village would treat him.

'Coming home the big hero' he said dreamily to himself.

'And then the big hero is going grounded by his parents as they rant on him. Hehehe heheh' Bisca finished off as she destroyed James dream.

'HUH!' James went in shock as Bisca's laughter filled the back ground even Sunny was joining in.

Mean while James thought about how his mother was going to react.

(MOM'S GOING TO KILL ME! Even if I do bring Bisca back with me.)

'OW SHUT UP!' James shout at her angrily and worried but this only prompted more laughter from her.

'HUHH HUHUH HUH HUUHH!' Bisca and Sunny wheezed out as they enjoyed his predicament.

James growled at their laughter as he tried to think of a way to shut them up.

'Laugh all you want. You two will still be the ones behind bars at the end of this day' James replied happily as he remembered what he had captured her for.

'Right for shooting at the women in your village. Marge was it?' Bisca asked as she was still trying to tease him for fun.

'That and more' James replied.

'Oww really! What else did you risk fighting me for?' Bisca curiosity asked as she thought it was a more basic reason.

'I bring you in and ether way the bandits are gone' James replied as he started to focus more on the path ahead.

'Huh, didn't know bandits were around' Bisca said out loud as she was surprised at this new information.

(Wonder why we didn't run into any of them while we were in here) Bisca thought as she and Sunny never saw any signs of bandits.

'Lucky you' James said to himself.

'And why would bring in little old me help you with that?' Bisca continued to ask for information as teasing was now forgotten.

'Well one you tell us were the rest of the bandits are or two I turn you in for a reward. So, either way I win' James replied confident in his plan.

'Well sucks to be you because I'm not part of any bandit group' Bisca said back as she saw a posable way out.

'Then I turn you in for a reward to hire wizards to clean them out' James replied.

'How do you know I am a criminal. As soon as we hit town I can say you unfairly attacked me' Bisca asked back, now confident in her plan.

'Because my uncle talked of an, green hair, gun mage thief with a pet mouse in the town he pasted. I wonder if you'll match other descriptions when I bring you in.' James replied back grinning happily that it was their turn to be shocked.

And shock Bisca and Sunny were at the fact they had been found out.

(I must have tried to rod from him at some point) and as she thought about it a image of an old mage came to her mind.

(It was him! The only person that didn't care about my fake connections to Fairy Tail!) she added on with her head hanging low.

All her planning and easy future came crashing down from the one simple past mistake of fighting his uncle instead of running straight away.

'Squeak' Sunny called in agreement.

'Mumph' James went happily as Bisca and Sunny stayed quite for the rest of the day.

The day to night and Bisca was once again tied up to a tree, with Sunny in her cage. James was holding the meat out for the both of them as he was taking no chances on her escape.

 **END OF DAY 1 AND START OF DAY 2**

On the second day their little chat before hand had made Bisca, Sunny and James a bit more talkative to each other. Though it was more to kill off time from the endless walking through the forest than anything else.

'Water magic, leant from my uncle' James said as he put emphasis on the uncle part.

'Gun magic, self-taught' Bisca replied as they chatted about their magic.

Seeing that they had already used their respective magic's in their battle. They saw it was okay to talk about it. But they weren't going any more than just basic's, just in case.

'Self-taught? I got to emit that's impressive' James complemented the fact because he had struggled to advance his own magic by himself.

'Thanks' Bisca replied casualty as she didn't take the compartment seriously.

On the second day it was much the same but Bisca was slowly thawing out. She just wasn't sure how much she could share with James.

(For the village idiot he's not bad to talk to.) Bisca thought to herself as she walked.

'So, since were talking why did you shot at Marge?' James questioned Bisca as he wanted to know why.

'!Mmm' Bisca went uncomfortably as the subject was brought up but for a different reason then you would think.

'I was surprised' Bisca barely mumbled out her reply.

'You were what?' James asked back as he couldn't hear her reply.

'Surprised okay! Sooo I accidentally miss fired my gun when she found me' Bisca replied embarrassed. Since she considered herself to be more cooler and calmer than that.

'Huh' James said as he learnt the response.

(Sounds like it's the truth and guess it's an okay reason) James thought as he learnt the reason.

They all went to bed that night less weary of each other and a bit more open minded after traveling together for 2 days.

—-

 **END**


	6. (Arc 1) chap 5 possible future

**Chapter 5: Possible Future**

It was the third day as they traveled through the forest, chatting like normal to pass time.

But as Bisca continued to walk her foot caught a rock and since she was unable to balance herself making her fall over.

She let out a startled shout in response. 'AARRR!'

'SQEACK!' Sunny went out in worry as her and James head wiped around to see Bisca fall.

(Shit!) James quickly thought as an idea came across his mind.

'Water control' James shouted out to summon three large and dense streams of water from a blue magic circle.

These streams quickly caught Bisca before she hit the ground. Her body weight resting on them but not going through them.

'Huh! Bisca went surprised that James had caught her.

(He didn't let me fall) Bisca thought surprised at the streams of water that caught her.

James waved his hand and moved the streams, so they would put Bisca back onto her feet

'Squeak….' Sunny went as she realised a breath.

Once Bisca was back and balanced on her feet James dismissed the spell. Making the water streams to disappear.

'You alright?' James asked worriedly, while looking at her.

'Urrrr…..' Bisca was silence for a few minutes until she answered.

'Ye yerrr, thanks for the catch' Bisca replied, this time actually thanking him.

'No problem, you good to continue?' James asked another question.

'Huhmm' Bisca answered as she nodded her head.

With that they continued on for the rest of the day with Bisca being quieter than normal.

 **END OF DAY 3, START OF DAY 4**

On the fourth day it was an uneventful as Bisca's unusual quietness persisted thought the day as they walked on.

(Mmm hope nothing's wrong) James thought as he didn't pry into it.

At the night fall of day 4 everyone was around the fire. James was finishing off his food while Bisca was busy in her own thoughts.

(3 days and I got to in-mit, he's been kind of nice to me. Minis whenever we would fight that is) Bisca thought, recollecting on the past days.

Normally if someone had captured a criminal a week trips with them would be hell and back. But except for the occasional fight they were on neutral terms with each other.

Shuffling her hands Bisca decide that it was okay to ask James a question she had been wondering about.

'Hey James' Bisca asked, while a little worried about it.

'Huh!, yeerr Bisca?' James replied a bit confused that she had used his name without insulting him.

'Why?' Bisca stopped for a second.

'Why are you treating me so nicely? Minis the rope that is' Bisca finally asked what had been on her mind for the entire day.

'Because that's just the right thing to do' James responded a bit confused. It was his parents had taught him after all.

'That's not what I meant' Bisca replied as she took a breath and explained.

'I mean even after your life back at home has gone to hell and I am a thief like the ones that's made it that way' She paused for a second to think of the next part.

'Why are you treating me kindly, why not instead get some of your anger out on me. I mean I couldn't really do anything about it' Bisca finished her explanation as the question the had weighting her mind was gone.

'Oww well because you're not the same people as them' James replied.

'Heh!' Bisca went in confusion as she thought he didn't listen at all.

But he raised a hand and begin to say the rest.

'Sure, you're a thief and like the bandits you must of commit crimes to be called that but that's all I know. You might have a reason, or you might not but either way you aren't with the people that attacks my village so how am I meant to judge you fully yet' James explained.

'Ow, so you're not mad at me because you don't know my reasons' Bisca replied as she tried to shorten his expiration.

'hummh' James agreed with a nod.

'And any two ways after traveling with you for 4 days I've seen a bit of a different side of you. A side that deserves a second chance. So that's what am doing by treating you nicely, giving you a second chance.' James finished.

Bisca smiled a bit, happy that she was be given a second chance by a total stranger and one that should hate her guts.

(Made I could make it with a second chance in Fiore.) Bisca thought.

Both side were completely silent for a few minutes as Bisca was lost in thought and James finished off his food.

But after those few minutes Bisca realised a breath of air and spoke to James.

'So, you want to know why?' she asked him.

Wiping some food off his face James simply nodded in response.

'I migrated from the west, alone and impoverished. I had no family and no money to my name, except for Sunny' Bisca started to explain, sadden from the memories.

'Because of that I wasn't in the best place and as you could imagine, I wasn't able to get any job. So, to make money I turned to the only skills I had on me, my magic. I used it and my gun-slinging skills to commit petty crimes' Bisca went on.

'I rod and looted a local town, wallets, break in's, whatever could get us money for food in our stomachs and cloths on our backs. But recently I had a fight with a mage that drove me out of town and left me wandering for days. That's when I came by your village' Bisca finished off as her head hanged low.

(He's not going to take this well.) she thought, referring to the looting part.

James had finished eating while Bisca was talking and took a breath.

'Huhh, I'll admit that's sounds like what's happing to my village on a smaller scale' He started taking a pause to think over his next words.

'But like I said you have a reason and while it doesn't exclude you from your crimes, it explains it.' he finished.

This caused Bisca's head to rise as she was surprised that he wasn't furious at her.

'Huh!' She went.

'You were alone, impoverished and were trying to make a new life. You simply relied on what skills you had, even if they were used for the wrong reasons.' James said calmly.

'You became what you did because of bad circumstances and a bad choose but you can do a re-try' James said, the last part surpassing Bisca.

'Yerrr after a couple years in prison, what life or job could I have after that?' Bisca methodically asked.

'True but with your skills I am sure you could get into a wizarding guild even with a record.' James offered an idea.

'huh! A wizard guild?' Bisca replied, a bit surprised at his idea.

'Muumph, it's not too late to try and begin a new life' James replied as he begin to get comfortable.

'Guess not' Bisca unsurely muddled out to herself quite enough that James didn't hear.

'Night' James called out as he signaled the he was going to bed.

'Night' Bisca replied as she begin to let her head fall against the tree.

'Squeak' Sunny called out night last.

Soon everyone was asleep, James was hopping that she would at least think about quitting a life of crime after she had served her jail time.

Meanwhile Bisca started to think of what her life could have been if she had made one different choose all those years ago and if she could have that life now.

(A guild…. it's not the worst idea I've ever heard) Was one of her thought's as she felt asleep.

—-

 **THE END**


	7. (Arc 1) chap 6 Guns vs earth

**Chapter 6: Guns vs Earth**

 **START OF DAY 5**

It was the start of day 5 and once again they were walking like always but after their talk last night Bisca had opened up more. This made the trip livelier as James opened up in return.

'So, you mentioned your Uncle taught you magic?' Bisca asked as she remembered the snipped of info from the second day of travelling.

'Yep, he was a Elemental control mage but despite the difference in magic he was able to teach me the basics on how use elemental magic.' James proudly explained

'An Elemental control magic?' So, you mean the standard elemental magic' Bisca replied.

'Squeak?' Sunny agreed as she thought it was there same thing.

'Most people just see it as standard elemental magic but there's a difference' James replied.

'Enlighten me, from what I could see in our battle it looked pretty much like bog standard water magic?' Bisca asked with interest.

'Well for one both magics do use water, but the first difference is any spells using conjured water are weaker. You would of notice that with the water orbs.' James explained the first part.

'Really? I just thought you were that weak' Bisca teasingly said as she decided to get a kick in.

James simply rolled his eyes with a smile as he was now use to her teasing.

'Righttt and secondly any spells using pre-existing water are stronger and it's easier for me to control. That's because Elemental control magic's are about directly controlling the element.' James finished off his explanation.

Bisca nodded at his explanation and saw a bit of a reason why his magic would be useful. But another thought came though her mind.

'Okay so why not learn normal water magic since it's more powerful all around?' she asked.

'Mmmmm that's true but I've learnt to get around that problem by developing a wide range of attacks' James started.

(Smart, if you can't beat an opponent by power beat them by smarts or flexibility in your spells) Bisca thought when she heard the first part.

'And it's what my uncle taught me, so I feel like it's my responsibility to carry it on, or something like that.' James finished the last part. A bit embarrassed that he couldn't think of anything else then a personal reason.

'Well from our battle I think he would be proud' Bisca complimented.

'Did you just comportment me?' James asked teasingly and surprised.

'Errrr!, don't get use to it, that was a one-time deal' Bisca replied back with a small growl at his teasing voice.

'Squeak, squeak' Sunny had a small laugh at her friend's embarrassment.

(Still even if he only taught him the basics he's not bad. Still not as good as his uncle but he could get there) Bisca thought as she remembered the fight she had with his uncle.

They continued to walk and this time around it was James turn to start up the conversation.

'So, I know you've fought my uncle before. What was the fight like?' James asked in interest.

'Huh!' Bisca went in surprise as the fight wasn't one of her best moments.

'Aummm thats a bit of an embarrassing moment' Bisca replied.

'Squeak' Sunny agreed with her. The fight was something they rather and try to forget.

'Come on your not that bad in a fight, so am sure it couldn't have been that bad.' James begged as her reluctance only made him more interested.

'Okay but I don't want to hear any smart comments for laughing out from you.' Bisca seriously warned him.

'Okay I promise I'll keep quiet though the story' he replied with crossed fingers.

Taking a breath Bisca started to tell of the tale of when she fought his uncle.

 _START OF FLASH BACK_

 _It was at first another day for Bisca as she happily counted her days looting, meanwhile Sunny was sitting on her shoulder and looking over her._

' _150, 290, 400, and 700 jewel, not too bad for a slow days' work' Bisca happily said to her self._

' _Squeak!' Sunny agreed as she looked over their small stack._

 _They were walking thought a small town called "Irwin". It was your basic country town, everyone knew everyone and helped each other._

 _Sunny and Bisca were walking through the center of it when they spotted an old man slowly walking in front of them._

' _Bingo! Let's see how much you got' Bisca muttered to her self._

 _Sunny quickly scurried underneath Bisca's hat as she closed in for the steal. Eyes looking for any signs of valuables hidden on him._

 _As Bisca was just about to pass him she saw a few jewels stashed in a pocket._

' _I'll be taking that sir!' She called out as she took the jewel right out of his pocket._

' _HEY!' The old man shouted out, once he realized what had happened._

 _But Bisca and Sunny were already running far ahead before he could do anything about it._

' _Hahaha haha! Squeak!, squeak!' Sunny and Bisca laughed as they heard his shout's._

 _But lucky for the old man a wizard had seen what had happened and was quick to act._

' _Earth control!' He shouted out and summoned a pillar of earth to form just in front of Bisca._

' _Arrr' she letted out a grunt as she skipped to a stop to avoid hitting the earthen pillar._

 _Whipping her head around she saw a medium height mean with white hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a pair of badge trousers and a black top._

' _Hey, I think you owe this guy his money back' The wizard called out as a magic circle appeared over his hand._

' _Sorry cowboy but am keeping this' Bisca threatened back as she summoned a pair of pistols._

' _Well then were in for a fight. Get clear sir' the wizard said. The old man quickly nodded as ducked into a alleyway to avoid the fight._

' _Then I'll start us off partner' Bisca shouted as she started to shoot at him._

' _Squeak' Sunny went as she started to hide in her hat and hold on for dear life._

' _BANG. BANG, BANG!' Went the guns as several shouts ran out as they raced towards the wizard._

' _Rock wall!' The wizard called out. Summoning a wall of earth to rise up and block the shots._

' _Earth control' He shouted out next as the rock wall crumpled into pieces. These pieces of rock then shot towards Bisca._

 _Her eyes widen as the rocks raced towards her, but she simply dodged. By jumping and bending her body out of the way._

' _You know If you continue. I'll get the entire Fairy Tail guild on your ass' Bisca threatened._

 _Shaking his head, the wizard simply replied 'I don't care if you're in a legal guild or the best one in Fiore. You still stole and that what's matters, so go and taille on your entire guild. I still won't care.'_

' _HUH!' Bisca let out in surprise. Normally when she threatens to bring the strongest guild in Fiore on top of them anyone would give up._

' _Fine then. Gun Magic Rifle' she called out to summon a powerful rifle into her hands._

' _BANG, BANG, BANG, BNAG' she went as she started to shoot at the wizard with renewed vinegar._

 _In response the wizard to begin to dodge and run towards her as he ready a spell. This made Bisca start to run away as she tried to keep some distance in-between them._

' _Earth control!' He shouted as four large boulders were ripped out of the ground and sent towards her._

 _Bisca barely dodged the first one as it skinned pass her head. Mean while she took shots at the advancing wizard with her rifle, but he would either dodged or block them._

 _(SHIT!) was her only thoughts she jumped up to dogged the second one._

' _We got to find a way out of this fight. He's a ruddy professional wizard' Bisca muttered to her self._

 _The third boulder just managed to hit her shoulder, earring a small groan of pain._

 _But it was the fourth that finally got her as it connected with her back. Sending her sprawling forward into a small square area._

' _ARRRRR!' Bisca screamed out in pain._

' _Squeak!' Sunny worriedly asked._

' _Am fine Sunny' Bisca quickly responded as she stood up and took more shots at the approaching wizard._

 _(There's got to some way for me to distract him long enough to escape) Bisca thought as her eyes darted around._

' _Earth control!' The wizard shouted out again as he drew in to only a few feet. Pillar and streams of earth now ripped up from the ground and flew towards her._

' _Gun Magic Pistols" Bisca called out as he was to close for her rifle to work anymore but he simply used the earth and hand to hand fighting to block or dodge the shots._

 _After what was a few minutes of close quarter fighting of fits and earth. A stream of earth smashed into her side sending Bisca to once again to sprawl several feet over the ground._

 _Sunny screamed the entire way though as she became dizzy 'SQUEAKKKK!_

' _So you're going to give up now?' The wizard asked seeing that she was struggling against him._

' _Grrrr' Bisca lead out a growl of annoyance at him. But before she answered she finally saw a way out of the fight._

 _Just behind him a group of towns foke were watching with nervousness from the fight. Hanging over them were several scaffolds holding heavy building materials like stones._

 _Grinning Bisca stood up and got ready to shoot. 'Well I would partner but you just got a lot more to worry about. Gun Magic Quick Shot!'_

 _(Sorry folks but you'll be saved either way) Bisca also thought as she felt a bit guilty from using an underhand tactic._

 _This formed a magic circle around the pistols and let loose a large and quick volley of shots towards the scaffold._

' _CRUNCH, BANG, CRASH!' The wooden scaffold went as the large number of shots destroyed it._

 _This sent the heavy building materials to fall and threaten to squish the towns people down below as they screamed._

' _ARRRR!'_

' _Earth Control' the wizard called out as serval arms of earth covered the people and stopped the materials from crushing them._

 _Mean while Bisca and Sunny quickly ran away, seeing that they only had a small window of opportunity._

 _END OF FLASH BACK_

'And that's what happened. Sunny and me being thrown around like rag dolls and then running away with our tails in-between our legs' Bisca finished the story.

James had kept his word and stayed quite though out the entire story as he listen with interest.

'Well I got to admit it sounds like my uncle managed to whip your ass good' James then said with a grin.

'Hey, I was at a disadvantage. He was a professional mage and I only had some basic fighting experience.' Bisca replied a touch angrily

'And I said no smart comments!' She continued, yelling out the last part.

'Squeak' Sunny let out in agreement.

'Hey, you said only while you were telling the story but after words is far game' James replied.

'Hehehe' Sunny let out a small laugh at the loop hole in their agreement. Bisca kept quite at the flaw being pointed out

After that they continued to walk thought the forest.

—-

 **THE END**

Hey, note to anyone that has stayed with this story for this long. After this chapter there will be one more to end of this Arc and then were on a short arc 2 and the last arc 3.

Before I put up Arc 2 I will also put up a note quickly talking about some stuff but before I go I will say this Arc 2 and 3 will be with the guild and as both characters being members.


	8. (Arc 1) chap 7 End of arc one

**Chapter 7: Run or Help?**

Day 6 had passed in a quick breeze as nothing interesting happened, rather than their normal chats.

It was almost the same on the last day of their travels as the village would soon come into sight. But because of this the two travelers were very quiet as both knew what would happen once they reached the village.

'Hey since this might be the last time I could talk to you, without a guard or someone nearby. It was actually nice talking to you once I got past the rocky exterior.' James said with a bit of sadness.

'Hehhrrrr' Bisca letted out a small annoyed grunt at the last part.

'And despite you beating me in a fight, tying me up and then making me walk around for a entire week like this' Bisca started to say in a higher and anger tone.

'Heh heh he' James letted out a small chuckle as he sweat dropped.

'Huh' Bisca took a breath of air.

'You were actually nice to talk to as well' Bisca finished back in her normal voice.

'Squeak!, Squeak!' Sunny spoke up as she had been left out for most of the trip.

'Same to you Sunny and sorry for theeee, less then sightly cage' James answered her with another sweet drop.

'Huh, Squeak' Bisca let out a small laugh as Sunny thanked him.

They continued to walk towards the village and James was growing more excited and nervous with each step.

(Finally, home but still dad and mum aren't going to react very good when they see me) he thought.

Soon they were close as they walked up a hill just on the outer clearing of the village but as they trudge up the hill all semblance of peace would be shattered.

'Wait is it normal for that much smoke to be coming up from your village? Bisca asked with interest and concern.

They stopped and stared at the large plume of smoke that was rising over the tree line. It was pure black and never ending as it spiraled high into the sky.

'Noo' James said with worry as he let go of the rope and ran towards the top of the hill.

'Hey!' Bisca called out as she started to chase after him. Since he still had the key to get rid of the cuffs, a knife for the rope's and her friend on him.

Panic was slowly filling James mind as he ran up the hill. The worst-case scenario going through his mind, one that he wished would never happen.

'Squeak, Squeak!' Went Sunny as she was thrown around inside the cage.

(Please, ow god please no!) James thought.

Panting James was soon at the top and what he saw made him fall to his knees in disarray.

Meanwhile Bisca had caught up him as she panted heavily.

'Why did you…. Ow my god!' She sadly said in astonishment at the sight in front go them.

The sight was James village burning as house, crops and anything else flammable was up in flames. Meanwhile shouts form the panicked families that were running for their lives filled the air and all of this was because of the bandits attacking in full force, not to raid but to destroy.

Both were silent from the terrifying view.

(I I) Bisca tried to think of something but found no words. True she had stolen from people and threaten to kill but to see entire village being wiped out was to much for her.

Meanwhile James stayed on his knees as he watched the nightmare unfold, tears coming to his eyes.

'No, this can't be happing' He said to himself quietly.

Eventually Bisca was the first to snap out of her trance as she tried to get James attention.

'Hey! James, I know this is bad but we got to move before were found!' Bisca said as she leaned over him.

James simply didn't respond as he kept staring at the burning village. Seeing this she bent down so she was nearly level with him.

'Come on, listen to me!' Bisca shouted louder.

'Squeak' Sunny went as she sadly agreed.

This time James seemed to respond as he stood up and adopted a serious expression on his face.

'Finally, now let's get moving!' Bisca said as she stood up.

'No' James flatly said.

'WHAT!, SQEUAK!' Both Sunny and Bisca shouted out in shock in voice and face.

'I said no!' James repeated, now clenching his fist.

'What do you mean no!' Bisca shouted out.

'I mean no. I am not going to run away when I can do something' James replied with rising anger.

'But you'll get you'rll self-killed!' Bisca said utterly confused as she thought his decision wasn't rational at all.

'Made but I got my magic, so I got to go and help my village' James replied and took out a knife and key.

'And made you can help me' He said as he started to unlock and cut Bisca's bindings.

This only confused Bisca even more as her rational mind shouted at her to simply run and leave the village to its fate.

'And get myself killed! There's an entire group of bandits and you're barely a bringer wizard and am only moderate at best! What makes you think that you should go into that inferno and fight!' Bisca shouted at him.

'Because even if am weak I can't just watch my home, my family, my friends burn and die. So, if I can even get one of them out of there then I'll do it.'

'CLUNCK!' Went the magic cancelling cuffs as they went on his hip. Next, he took Sunny in her cage off his hip and handed her to Bisca.

'So, I ask again please help me' Was James last words as he speed off to the village, determined to fight.

'Wait, you idiot!' Bisca shouted out as she held Sunny cage, but before she could do anything James was long gone.

This left her on top of the hill with two options, ether to help the village or to run away. Normally she would of just ran and never to think back but after traveling with James for a week she was having second thoughts.

'Dam it!' Was the only thing Bisca said before she went into thought.

 **WITH JAMES**

James was speeding down the hill as the flames and screams grew ever closer. Bits of embers now dancing around him as his feet crunched against the burning grass.

After a just a few minutes off running he came to the village edge as the hell scape played out in front of him.

'ANYONE!' James screamed out, trying to find any survivors as he coughed from the smoke.

Turning a corner, he soon saw the first live inside the village and unfortunately for him it wasn't a friendly one.

'Why you look at that, another villager to plunder' One of the attacking bandits happily said with a maniacal grin on his face.

Over his shoulder was a large sword with its edge covered in blood, meanwhile splatter of blood was all over his clothing. Dangling from his waist were several items and trinkets that he had looted.

'TIME TO DIE!' The bandit shouted out as he raised his sword and ran towards James.

Meanwhile James was frozen in fear for a good few monuments as the sight of the bloodied sword, messed with his mind.

(NO! They're going to kill everyone) He thought.

It wasn't until the shout of the bandit that James was brought out of his trance and saw the bandit running towards him.

'ARRRRR!'

'Water Control!' James shouted out as he summoned one of his spells.

The spell made a powerful stream of water shoot out of the magic circle at his hand and went smashing into the stomach of the bandit.

'ARRTHHH!' The bandit shouted as he was knocked off his feet from the blast.

After being thrown a few feet back he managed to stop himself. As soon as he did though and looked up James socked him with a punch to his head.

This knocked him out as he thumped to the floor.

'Got to find Mum and Dad' James said as he raced through the village.

Every once and a while he would throw a spell to stop a bandit and help a fellow villager to escape.

'Water ord!' James shouted as he summoned another spell to knock out a bandit to save two familiar faces.

'Dave huh huh, Mary do you know where my mother and father is huh huh' James panted out as sweat dripped down his face.

'Sweat heart we have to leave now!' Mary kindly said as she tried to convince James to leave with them.

'She's right! Look at the state you're in!' Dave added in with a hand on his back.

'No! I can't lose my family' James replied with determination.

'Armmmm' May and Dave hummed to them self's and looked at each other. Hearing how serious he was.

'They went into the town square' Dave replied worried.

'But please promise when you find them you don't fight anyone else, just run!'May added on as she held his shoulders.

'I will' James promised.

With this May and Dave said their final fare wells and escaped the village. Meanwhile James ran to the square as quick as he could, hoping his parents were still okay.

 **WITH BISCA**

As that was all going on Bisca was at the top of the hill and we pick off when James had just run away.

She was stunned silent for moment as James apparent stupidest didn't make any sense to her.

'Squeak!' Sunny went as she brought her back to earth. She wanted to get out of her creepy cage.

'Huh!, Oh! Sorry Sunny' Bisca apologized as she broke the cage. This letted Sunny to scuttle out and on to her shoulder.

Once she was on her shoulder she happily rubbed against Bisca's cheek and gave out a squeak.

'Squeak!'

Bisca simply smiled and gave the top of her head a rubbed but as soon as she did she went back into her thoughts.

(Why? He's going to get himself kill or worst if they capture him. Yet he just ran into a burning village under attack) Bisca thought still not understanding anything.

(And why haven't I just run away yet. I mean I just run and this doesn't become my problem.) Bisca added on.

'Squeak?' Sunny letted out as she was worried about how Bisca spacing out.

This brought Bisca back to earth and mad her realize something.

'Huh, that's right for the ones that he loves' Bisca somdily said as she let his reasoning sink in.

All the mean while the screams of the villagers and the smell of smoke fill their ears and nose.

'Huh' She breathed.

'Come on Sunny we got to try and help' Bisca decided.

'Squeak?' Sunny squeaked questioningly.

'I know but he going to need the help and this…., this can be there start of our second chance' Bisca responded surely in her decision.

'Squeak!' Sunny let out in agreement as she scurried under her hat.

(You better still be bloody alive in there) Was Bisca's last thought before she summoned her rifle and ran towards the village.

 **BACK WITH JAMES**

After running though, the hell that his village had turn into. James finally came upon the towns square and his eyes widen at what he saw.

'Har har har no amount of begging is going to save you now!' Shouted what looked like the bandit leader.

In his hands was a very large axe with a lacrima in the middle of the axe head and the pole. Giving off the idea it could do some sort of magic.

'Please just let us go!' Martha cried as she held onto her husband.

Meanwhile Jim held tightly on to her as he gave the bandit leader a death glare and was wishing he could do much more than that.

'Hah harr, this is pathetic, we should of raise this village to the ground years ago!' The bandit leader shouted out.

Hearing this put James over the edge as it made his blood boil with rage. So, summoning a magic circle he quickly sprinted in to the square and shouted out.

'HEY IDOIT, LEAVE MY FAMILY ALONE!' James roared.

'Urrrr' The man turned around, not expecting any villagers to be cocky.

'JAMES!' Martha shouted out as she was partly relived to finally see her boy alive and well.

'RUN BOY, RUN!' Jim shouted as he was worried about his son's safety.

'NO, I NOT GOING TO RUN WITH OUT YOU GUY'S' James replied as his fury was focused onto the bandit leader.

'Well, well looks like were having a family reunion here' The bandit leader chuckled out when he realized the situation.

'SO, WHAT! Step away from my family now!' James threatened with anger.

'Har har, I'll tell you what kid. you got some spunk but that's going to be your end' The leader shouted back as he raised his axe.

'RUN PLEASE!' Martha shouted out.

But it all went over James head as his only thoughts were of beating the bandit leader, so he couldn't harm his family anymore.

'Come at me then' James simply replied as he got ready for him.

'Fine then, you'll be dead by my axe. The mighty Jaxson!' The bandit leader Jaxson shouted as he ran towards James.

All the while his parents were frozen in fear for their son as all they could simply do was to watch the fight unfold.

'Arrrrr!' Jaxson grunted as he ran towards James, kicking up dust as he ran.

'Water orb!' James shouted out in respond as four orbs of water quickly appeared and raced toward Jaxson.

'Hufff' Jason went as they smashed against his chest. Stunning him for only a few moments as he came in front of James and brought his axe down.

'SMASH!' It went against the ground. Sending bits of earth up as James rolled to the side to dodge the attack.

'Water control!' James shouted out his next attack as a stream of water smashed into the bandit's side.

This sent him back a few feet, while he managed to stay standing the entire time. Jaxson only grind at the attack as he brought his axe in front of him.

'HEH HEHE HARRR! That the best you got!' He taunted James with a maniacal voice.

'Then try this! Water Control!' James angry shouted out as another stream of water was sent towards Jaxson.

Despite this he only grinned as he held onto this axe and brought it up to stop the attack.

'SMASH!' The water went onto his axe and once the stream was nearly done the axe suddenly grew twice its size and slashed the rest of the stream away.

'Har Har Har! You're not the only one that's got magic' Jaxson taunted as he lifted the larger axe on to his shoulder.

(Great! This is going to make things harder) James thought, once he saw that Jaxson could use magic.

'Here let me show you a close up!' Jaxson shouted as he ran towards James at full speed. The axe seamlessly not weighting him down.

'Water control' This time James summoned three, thin streams of water to attack Jason from multiple angles.

'SMASH!' One was simply blocked by his axe.

'SMASH!' He dodged another, so it would hit the earth behind him. This now meant he was close enough to hit James with his axe.

Taking a swing he nearly hit him as James quickly jumped back to dodge the swing. Meanwhile the third stream found its mark as it smashed against his head.

'Water control!' James shouted out again to take advantage of him being temporary blinded by the water in his face.

This time he jumped on to the axe and kicked him along with a crescent wave of water.

(Finally, a good hit in) James happily thought when he kicked the bandit but soon the fight would go downhill for him.

Shrinking his axe Jaxson made James fall off from it and then quickly growing and swing it he smashed James in the side. Sending him sprawling against the ground.

'ARRRR!' James shouted in pain form the powerful hit.

'SON!, BABY!' His parents shouted out as they saw him slowly stand back up.

'Har! What the hell was that! I barely felt anything from those last spells' Jaxon laughed as he enjoyed finally hitting James.

'Grrrrr, shut up!' James responded with a arm on his side.

'Fine but only so I can get back to killing you!' Jaxson taunted as his axe grew in size again to intimidate James.

In respond James gulped but soon got ready with another spell.

'Water control!' This time five small streams of water came out of the circle and speed towards Jaxson, meanwhile James started to run towards him.

'Same trick won't work on me!' Jaxson shouted as he began to swing at James.

James simply ducked under and over his attack, taking advantage of how slow they were. While Jaxson blocked the streams or dodged them. This kept him busy for long enough though for James to find an opening.

'Water control!' He shouted as a large stream of water shot towards Jason. Whom was already blocking the last two of his streams and as such took a direct hit from the powerful stream.

'ARRRR!' He shouted in pain as it connected with him, meanwhile James simply grind.

Now shrinking his axe Jaxson started to swing quick and fast at James as it was his turn to block with spells and dodge.

Eventually using a magic circle James stopped a hit and send out several crescent waves at him. A few managed to hit Jaxson but he simply jumped back to dodge the rest.

(Pesty little thing) Jason thought as James summoned water orbs to appear above him.

Seeing this Jaxson raised and grew his axe to block but they simply stayed there. This gave James another small opening and he quickly capitalized on it.

'Water Control' James shouted as he rushed towards Jaxson with water around his fist. Seeing this Jason simply moved to the side, but this put him above the real spell James was using.

'Thanks!' James said as he held out his hands.

'WhaTTTTTTT!' Jaxosn tried to question but before he could a powerful jet of water rose from beneath him. This completely engulfed him and for extra measure James sent the water orbs against him as he could no longer dodge.

'AAAARRRRRR!' Jaxson loudly screamed.

'Hur, hur hur, heh, heh' James giggled as he panted. Thinking that he had finally won the fight from how loud Jaxson was screaming.

'Ar, good work my boy' Jack sighed as he stood up with his wife, also thinking that it was over.

But unfortunately for them, if James was using normal water magic that would have been the end but James wasn't.

'WATCH OUT!' James mother and father called as they suddenly grew extremely worried.

In response James wiped around and tried to bring up a spell but it was too late as a extremely large axe smashed against his side. This sent him flying through the air before he thumb against the ground, making him heavily pan.

All the while Jaxson grind as he panted, completely soaked and battered but not out.

'Har, Har, har, har! Did you really think you could beat me!' He said agrontently as he slowly waked up to James.

'NO!' Martha shouted out as she tried to run over to her boy, but Jake held her back.

'But as I said, it's going to take a lot more then that pathetic excuse of water magic to beat me!' Jaxson added on as he was in front of James.

James growled at him as he tried to stand up, but the wind was still knocked out of him and his head rang from the blow. Meanwhile his parents shouted worriedly as tears started to stream down their face's.

As James held in his breath Jason raised the axe and said, 'Good bye!'

'BANG, BANG!' Suddenly powerful gun shots rang out as they connected against Jaxsons back and head.

'ARRRRRR!' This made Jaxson scream again as he fell down to his knees and onto the floor.

James released his breath as impending death was no longer in front of him.

'Squeak!' A familiar voice rang out as a mouse scurried up to him.

'Huh Sunny! that means' James said at ease when he realized who had saved him.

'Are you all right partner?' Bisca asked as she offered him a hand up, to with James happily accepted.

'I've been better, thanks for saving me' James responded.

By this time Sunny had gone back to Bisca's shoulder and James parents were running over.

'Huhmp' Bisca smiled in response as she tipped her hat.

'JAMESSS!' His mother cried out she she barred into him. Tears were flowing from her eyes as she held him in a death grip.

'Mom, dad, you're okay' James happily replied as he hugged back with his father joining in.

'No thanks to you two. I'm proud of you son' Jack replied as he ruffled his son's hair.

Bisca and Sunny simply watched from the side lines with smiles on their faces. Bisca secretly wishing she still had her family.

'Sorry to break up the family reunion but we got to get out of here' Bisca said as she grew serious. Eyes darting around to check for any bandits.

'Good point, let's get going' James respond as he stood up. Jack and Martha simply nodded as they also stood but Martha soon had another death grip on James shoulder.

'And then you can tell me why you disappeared for a week and who is this girl?' Martha's said in a threatening but sweetly voice.

'Arrr' James went as chills ran up his spine and his face dropped into one of extreme worry.

Looking back, he tried to signal for some help from his father, but the older man knew to simply shake his head and back away.

(Coward) Was James only response as he shake in fear for his mother's wrath.

'Huh' Bisca and Sunny sweet dropped seeing Martha somehow be scary and polite at the same time.

'Um umm mm Yes mam but first let's get out of the burning village' James suggested as he tried to distract his mother.

'Off course!' Martha said back in her normal voice, to which James took a breath of relief.

'Lead the way you two' Jack prompted.

James, Bisca and Sunny simply nodded as they begin jogging with James parents right behind. Along the way they knock out or at least temporary disabled any bandit's and found a few more village people that were hiding.

After few minutes of jogging they were coming close to the southern exit of the village.

'Water control' James shouted as a stream of water smashed into a bandit.

'yee harr' Bisca shouted out as she knocked another bandit out with a shot from her rifle.

'Nearly there!' James happily shouted out as the exit was in sight.

'Hurarry!' the village people cheered as they happy to soon be out of the smoke and fire.

As they came closer though the entire group skid to a stop as the what as left of the bandits attacking force had assembled in front of them.

'Bullcrap' Bisca sweared under her breath.

'Well well, what did I tell you boys. The rest of these pesky villagers are trying to escape' One the bandits said. This also prompted the rest of the group to laugh.

'Hey how are you doing on magic?' Bisca asked as she looked over to James.

'From the last fight and to here, not very good. Plus, we might not be able to protect everyone from a group this large' James respond with his fist clenched.

'Squeak….' Sunny worriedly went at their situation.

'Still… like you said before we have to try' Bisca said as she requiped for her pistols.

'Hey, I think there actually going to try and fight us! AHA AHA HAR!' the same man from before said and earning more laughs from the group.

Meanwhile James and Bisca desperately tried to think of a answer for this situation. All the while the villagers behind them and Sunny started to groan worriedly. Families started to hold onto each other and others were ready to bolt at any moment.

'Let's get them!' Another bandit shouted out as they went to move forward but after only a step another strong, authoritarian voice rang out.

'STOP RIGHT THERE!' It ranged out capturing everyone's attention.

The bandit group looked back to see a lone woman with red hair and silver amour on with a blue skirt and back boots.

In one hand was a sword that was pointing towards the bandit group and an angry scowl on her face.

Despite her announcement the only thing the bandits did was laugh even louder than before.

'HAR HAR ARAR HARRR!'

'A single chick thinks she going to defeat us!' Someone from the group called out very jokingly.

The red head only narrowed her eyes as she didn't let any of their comments get to her.

'Very well then' she said bending her knees.

'Take this!' She then roared as she rushed forward and knocked out an entire line of bandits, eventually coming to a stop in between James and Bisca.

'Wow' Bisca said genuinely surprised at the women's strength.

(She must be a wizard too. Whichever god is bloody real I thank you)! James thought as he was happy for the help.

The villager's behind them were in various states of emotions, shock, happiness, amassment but the biggest of all was hope.

'Are you two all right' The red haired asked when she saw James and Bisca were acting as leaders for the group.

'We are now, thanks for the lucky timing' James answered as Bisca was silent.

'No problem' the red head answered back.

'HEY! WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?' A black head angrily shouted out.

'Hmp, I am Erza Scarlet of the Fairy Tail Guild and I say you will not harm these people anymore!' Erza shouted back with a hand on her hip and sword.

'So, she's a guild wizard' Bisca mumbled out to herself with interest.

'Sweet these guys should be easy now' James said to himself as he now thought they had a chance to beat the bandit group.

'Grrrrr, lets show her that this is our tuff boys' Black head shouted out as this prompted the group of bandits to run towards the three wizards.

'Re-quip Heaven's Wheel Armor!' Erza shouted as she used her magic to re-quip in to one of her armor's.

The amour itself was made up of a silvery metal and very revealing chest plate that only covered the front of her boobs. Around her hips was a ankle length metal skirt with greyish fabric going nearly down to her legs. On her back was two pairs of meats wings with a winged head piece on her head.

(Want a proper description, you'll have to look up the image yourself. I can't descried stuff very well.)

'Cool' Bisca said as she slowly went wide eyed.

(Isn't it a bit revealing) James thought as he and most of the village men tired to not look at Erza's boobs.

Next Erza flew up into the air and floated there with her swords crossed and summoned more swords to appear around her.

'Now dance my swords!' Erza called as the sword's around her started spinning quickly in a circle. With a flick off her wrist she then sent them towards the advancing group of bandits.

'ARRRRRR!' Most of the bandits called out in pain as the swords cut and knocked out several members of the group.

It also managed to stop the bandits advance as those that could stood back up groaning.

Bisca was completely speechless as she was enthralled with Erza's powerful performance. Her eyes wide open while Sunny simply shook her head.

Meanwhile the villagers cheered at seeing Erza so easily beat the large group of bandits.

'So, you still want to fight' Erza asked with a glare at the bandits that had stood back up.

'Dude lest run!' One of them shouted out as they forgot about the village. Several looked at him and nodded with agreement but before they could run Erza was back on the attack.

'No, you won't!' She declared as she flew at the remaining bandits. This got them to scream in terror.

'ARRRR!' They went as Erza used multiple swords to quickly mow down the last ones standing and as such winning the battle.

She stopped in the middle of the group of knocked out bandits as she re-quiped back into her normal attire.

'Simple grunts' Erza said to herself as the towns people cheered.

'We did it!' James said as he celebrated with his parents and all the while Bisca was stunned with her eyes as wide as saucers.

'All right people we need to move out of here!' Erza called out as she pointed to the out skirts of the village.

Everyone happy oblgished as they quickly ran out of the village and away from the last of the fire.

'And you two. Do either of you now magic to help fight this fire' Erza asked as she re-quiped into her Sea Empress amour.

(Once again just look it up - Erza Sea Empress Armor)

'I know some basic water magic' James responded as he raised his hand.

'Good and you start to tie up these bandits' Erza replied and asked Bisca as she handed her a length of rope.

'Right' Bisca responded as they all got to work.

 **AN HOUR LATER**

It took rufflely an hour to extinguish the flames as it had spread a bit into the surrounding forest. This left behind a chard ruin with the only thing that marked a village being there were a few burned wooden poles rising out of the ground.

There wasn't anything left except for a few scraps that the village people could go and collect, while most personal possessions were destroyed.

After that was done Erza and James went to help Bisca tie up the rest of the criminals until official forces could arrive and take them in.

This bring us to where we are now and with no more impending doom James mother was getting her feelings out.

'Now tell me why you would go for a week and only leave a note?' Martha asked in her scary and sweet voice again.

James was sitting down as his mother loomed over him, making him shiver in fear as he tried to think of an excuse.

'Well Umm um um' James went as he had trouble of thinking of a reason. This only made Martha scare him more.

'Arrrrr!' James went.

'I I huh' James let out a breath as he prepared for his punishment.

'I heard about a possible bandit sighting, so I went out thinking if I could capture whomever they were and get them to tell us where the rest were. If that didn't work, we would get the reward money to hire a wizard to clear them out.' James explained as he said it faster and faster.

'Okay' Martha said plainly, which made James stop in his tracks.

'Urrrrr' James went as he expected the worse.

'WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!' Martha suddenly roared out. Waving her arms around in anger.

James quickly went back to shaking in fear as he endured his mother tirade.

'Now now dear, shouldn't we all be happy were all alive' Jack said as he tried to calm his wife down but to no advel.

'MADE SO BUT THAT DOSENT MEAN HE'S SO GROUNDED, WHEN WE FIND A NEW PLACE TO LIVE!' Martha kept on going on, still completely angry.

Meanwhile Bisca and Sunny simply giggled as they watch on. A rifle still in her hand to watch over the tied-up bandits.

As the family went through a much more heated reunion Erza walked over the Bisca to have a talk.

'Well done on helping the village' Erza congratulated as she crossed her hands.

'It was nothing' Bisca replied with a smile and Sunny squeak in agreement.

'I would say that's it something, expectedly since you have a criminal record' Erza answered with a hint of amusement.

Bisca and Sunny were shocked and worried that Erza knew about here criminal past.

(Ow NO!, were doomed!) They thought.

'Hump. I would normally destroy those that dirty the Fairy Tail name' Erza continued as she grew more angry and scary.

Bisca started to shake at the thought of what Erza was going to do with them.

'But you've proven that you deserve a second chance. So please just turn yourself in when the guard's get here and when you get out your well come in the Fairy Tail Guild' Erza finished as her voice went back to normal.

Bisca was now shocked in the fact she was being given a second chance by Erza. She had a lot of crime to attend for but made it was possible.

'Thanks' Bisca simply replied with a rare genuine smile.

Erza gave a nod and went over to James family as his mother shouts slowly die down and back into her normal voice.

'You understand that mister!' Martha insisted, not backing down on any of her points.

'Yes mum' James answered sadly.

'Cheer up you've helped to stop what could have accelerated to a even worst situation' Erza said as she came next to James.

'Yes, I guess that it true' Martha said exasperated as she was also proud for what her son did.

'Well done my boy. Your uncle would have been proud' Jack added on as he gave his son a quick hug.

This helped to make James happy once again as he hugged back.

'Now where do you plan to go?' Erza asked the family as she had an idea in mind.

'Most properly up to the next town to find work or buy up a small plot of land to farm' Jack unsurely answered.

'But you don't have anything left, including money to buy land with?' Erza replied with a small frown.

The family looked down somily as the issue was brought up. They could only scavenge a few things out of the rubble and they weren't worth a lot.

'Well I have a suggestion for you' Erza said, which got the family's attention straight away.

'Your son here knows magic and from what I can guess and saw he could be a professional wizard' Erza continued on.

James parents looked at him as they slowly got the idea and James liked the sound of it more and more.

'So, if you moved to Magnolia he could join our guild to make money and there's plenty of jobs you could try' Erza offered.

The family faces were lit up with huge smile's as they heard the offer from Erza. They could get a home, work and James could expand his magic and make money at the same time.

'Thank you but we wouldn't even have enough money to make it there' Jack said as he saw the hole in the plan.

'Don't worry I'll pay. You've just lost everything, so it's only right that if I can help you I should' Erza replied.

'Thank you thank you!' Martha replied as they quickly shaked Erza's hand.

Erza simply smiled as she was happy to help anyone in need. After this had happen she turned towards James and said.

'You better say good bye to Bisca, before the guards arrive' Erza suggested.

'Good idea and thanks again' James replied as he started to walk over to Bisca and left Erza with his parents.

'Hey!' James called out as he got close to her.

'! Umm hey' Bisca unsurely replied as she tried to think of a way to tell the news.

'So, this is the end Huh?' James asked as he was short on words as well.

'Yerr I am going to give myself up and when am out I'll join Erza's guild' Bisca replied.

'Wait a minute you're going to join to! Erza just invited me to join as well' James answered, happy to hear she was going to try and turn a new leaf.

'So, I guess it's a see yar until later?' Bisca replied as she held her hand out.

'I guess it'll be' James replied as he shake her hand.

Off in the distance they soon heard the sound of hooves and of marching feet as several guards and wagons slowly came into view.

Bisca simply looked as she got ready to give herself over.

'Hey before you go why did you come back to help?' James asked inquisitively.

'Mmm well like you said. You had to help the ones you love, and it was the right thing to do' Bisca replied as she gave Sunny a pat.

James nodded and simply said 'Thanks'.

Soon the guards came upon the group and started to arrest the bandits, along with Bisca but for obvious reasons she was given a separate ride. James and Bisca gave one last wave to each other as the guards went on their way.

Lastly for those that want to know, the rest of the villagers went and got jobs or brought land elsewhere to re-start their lives.

As for James and his family that's for a next chapter.

—-

END OF ARC.1: TURNING OVER A NEW LEAF


	9. IMPORTANT NOTE 2

**IMPORTANT NOTE:**

Hey guys this is the author writing to you to tell you three bits of important news.

Now first and foremost, this story will hiatus for the time being as I feel like I have no more passion to continue writing it. So, I'll post up what chapter I do have because I started writing this story well before I put it up on the net, so it isn't rotting away on my computer.

I'll slowly put them up once every week since between my jobs and that I have to transcribe them from pages and then on to word. There's about 9 chapters left to do.

Secondly now that arc 1 is done, which was just an act for backstory and a way to get the characters to have a bit of a common ground before coming to Fairy Tail.

Arc 2 will be the arc where we meet this story version of Alazck and to warn you he is different. I couldn't think of a way for "James" to compete with Alzack for Bisca's heart. So, I took the easier route.

I'm SO SORRY for any Bisca X Alzack shippers. I don't hate the ship and I do like it. I was just firing my mind to think of a different way.

Thirdly for anyone that wants to know Arc 3 is where "James" and Bisca will crush on each other, dance around it and then secretly date. If I do every get that far.

Lastly thanks for reading this and if you could please leave some advice on romantic story down below.

I'm going to start another one, using the lesson I've learnt from this one and I think I should be aloe to do it better.

So good bye and until next time.

Wither it'll be on this story or in the next one I'll write.

James Diamond signing out.


	10. (Arc 2) Chap 1 New begins

**Chapter one: New beginnings**

It had been a long trip from the ruins of their village to the town of Magnolia as they traveled with Erza.

The family's first opinion of Erza was that she was incredibly strong as he had pull a large loaded cart with no problems at all. She had a hard exterior that would put most people off but when you got pass that she also be girly and caring at times. She also had a great sense of justice and pride of being a Fairy tail guild member.

This part made James more excited to join the guild if they had members like Erza in it.

Soon the family came to the top of a hill that over looked the entire of Magnolia.

'There's the town. What do you think?' Erza proudly asked the family.

'Wow' Went the entire family in stun silence.

In front of them lay out a large town with colorful roof's and two noticeably large buildings in it. One was in the center of town and the other was at the back and raised above the entire town.

Meanwhile a grand canna trailed just around the eastern and western edges of town and had many smaller canal's coming out of it that ran into town. Lastly the canal had lots of stone bridge's crossing it that were high enough for barges to pass under.

To the south of Magnolia was a cleared section of ground that was used as farmlands and right after them was a large forest. This forest wrapped around the east end until it hit the lake that covered the towns northern flank. Lastly to the east was a large mouthing range that travel along with the lake and made many lake cliff sides.

'It's amazing!' James called out as his eyes darted all over the town.

'I've never seen so many people in one place' Jim said in amazement.

'Isn't it crowed in there?' Martha asked a touch worried. The family wasn't used to so many people being concentrated into one area.

'Yes and no. It is more crowed then your use to, but the streets are wide and there's plenty of park space.' Erza replied reassuringly.

'Now come on. If you think it's impressive from here. Then you'll be more surprised when you get into town' Erza said to get the family moving.

The rest of the family nodded and got moving as well, while they chatted about their new home.

'Lots of green land and a big town with a wizard guild mean's no bandit problems' James said as he was still a farmer at heart.

'Well be able to do nice here. Made even a few sheep or cattle or new chickens!' Martha added on as she looked around at the green fields.

'And you'll be able to be a wizard my boy!' Jim added on as he was happy for his son.

'YERRRRR!' James shouted a bit out loud in his excitement.

'Hehe' His parents simply giggled at seeing their son so excited for the change. Meanwhile Erza simply had a smile on her face as she thought.

(Courage, selfless and loud… he'll fit right in at the guild) Erza thought.

James had a blush of embarrassment as he scratched the back of his head. From the sudden loud shout.

'But I'll make sure to visit and help you guys as well' James then added on.

'Oww we did raise you right!' Martha replied as she hugged James tightly.

From there the conversation drifted into random topics as the group walked towards town. Erza gave her own two cents once and a while.

 **AT THE ENTRANCE OF TOWN**

'Well what do you think?' Erza asked as they were now in town.

'Wowww, wwwow' Then family went as tall houses rose about them. Some from one to up to three stories' tall.

'I'll take it that you like it' Erza asked again in admiration of her home town.

'Yerr! This place looks awesome when you compare it to our village!' James answered as he was awestruck.

'Hurrr no offence to the village of course' James then added on with a sweat drop.

'That's okay son. I have to admit I think we're going to like living here already' Martha responded as the family took in all of the sights.

The family continued to walk up the main road of Magnolia as Erza pointed a few things out along the way.

Lining the main street was a variety of homes, shops, restaurants and cafes and all the while people busy went up and down on their daily business.

For the family it was a amazing new experience as their heads darted around everywhere.

After a few more minutes of walking the group stoped at a three-story building with a sign reading

"Jackson's Real-estate Co.".

The group walk into the building to find a lobby area that had chairs and a table to the side's and in the back a countered off area with rows of bookcases against the far wall.

'Hello welcome to Jackson Real-estate Co. What can we help you with today?' A service attendant asked form behind the counter.

'We're here to buy some farm land' Erza responded as the group stood next to the counter.

'Huh!' The service attendant went as she didn't understand why a mage would want farm land, but she then look behind and saw the family.

'OW I see. I'll just get out the maps of what we have on sell' The attendant suddenly said and walked back to grad a large map from the shelfs.

'Thank you' Erza replied as the rest of the family walked up to the counter and Erza took a step back.

Returning with the map and unfolding it out on to the table, while a few objects held it flat.

The map itself showed all of the farm land outside of Magnolia and highlighted what the company currently owned or was renting off.

'Do you know where or how much land you would want to buy or rent?' The attendant asked as she let the family look over the map.

'Well just how much would it cost?' Jim asked.

'Well if your buying we have land in the price range of 1000 J to 5000 J or 30 J per square meter. Our rent is also in the same area, it all depends on the amount land you would want.

'Jeush that's pricey!' James said to himself as he started to look at the smaller plots of land.

'How much money do we have? Martha asked a touch worried.

'1500 J at most' Jim replied also worried with a hand leaning on the counter.

Erza grew a small frown form hearing the prices and asked, 'Are you sure there's nothing cheaper?'

'Am sorry Miss but his is as low that we can go. Magnolia is a commercial town more than a farming town, so the price has already been lowered as it is.' The attendant explained.

Which made sense, Magnolia was more of a commercial town thanks to its canals and as such farm land was in less demand. Which meant lower prices, but it was still high for a family that had lost nearly everything.

'Here let me help' Erza said as she put another 1500 J on to the table.

This surprised the entire family as they took a quick gasp.

Erza simply smiled back and said 'You've already lost everything, so let me help you start again'

'But we can't! You've already helped us so much!' Martha responded with shock.

Erza simply waved her hand and replied, 'No I insist!'

The rest of the family cheered up as they look back at the map. Eyes going over several sections of land.

'This one looks good!' Jim called out as put his thumb on the plot.

The plot itself was just outside off the town and was a smaller farm but still big enough for them since James would be working as a wizard. As such it would possible for the family to make a living off from it.

'The Molly Wood farm? If you would like to buy that it would be 2000 J' The attendant answered.

'That leave us with 1000 J to live off with for a month or so' Jim said in thought as he put a hand to his chin.

'We've lived on less' Martha reminded Jim.

'And my magic's good enough that I can start going on small jobs immediately' James added his own two cents in.

'I'll attend to that. As long as you do keep to the smaller jobs for now' Erza replied to James.

Erza said the last part in a strange serious tone but with the excitement of starting anew the family didn't notice.

'We'll take it!' Jim shouted out heart-fully, not even bothering to be embarrassed.

The attendant didn't react as she had guess they weren't in a good place from their conversation and instead got out another book.

'Okay, first there is some paper work to do before I can give you the deed to the land' The attendant said as Jim and Martha begin to fill out the forms.

James and Erza stay quite though the process and soon they were done.

'Thank you for your business! Here is the deed for the land and its contents. Hope to see you in the future!' The attendant said cheerfully as she handed the land deed to Jim.

'Thank you' Jim and Martha replied with wide smile on their faces.

'Thanks!' James also said with a wide smile.

The group walk out of the business and back on to the busy street.

'Let's go and get set up!' James happily said as the family started to walk towards their newly brought land.

'Actually, if you don't mind I would like to take you to the guild? So, you can join and see it.' Erza asked James.

The family stopped in their tracks and thought for a second about the idea.

'Thats doesn't sound bad. Mom, Dad you guys don't mind of I catch up to you later?' James asked his family as he liked the idea of seeing the guild.

'Mmmm no but just make sure you come back to us before it turn's dark' Martha unsurely responded.

'Of course, Mom!' James replied as he gave his mother a hug.

This seemed to calm her down as she hugged him back and let go.

The group then split as James and Erza went to the guild hall and Jim and Martha went to the farm.

 **WITH ERZA AND JAMES**

Erza and James continued to walk thought the town as they made their way to the Fairy Tail guild.

First, they passed an extremely large building in a grand Victorian architecture style. As they walked passed it James head was raised as he looked at the building.

'This is Caldia Cathedral and it's the oldest building in Magnolia' Erza said, when she saw his interest.

'it's ruddy impressive' James responded, lowering his head.

Walking on Erza spotted some one that she knew and called out to then.

'Harrr Jet!' Erza called out to a man that was passing by.

He was in his teens and had a purple shirt and black pants. Over that was a large brown coat with fuzzy ends and large brown hat with fuzzy rings. He had orange hair with black eyes. Meanwhile on his left hand was a meal arm band.

'Huh… ERZA!' Jet jumped as he shouted in response.

This only confused James as it looked like that Jet was somehow scared of Erza.

'I would like you to meet our new member' Erza said as she pointed to James.

By this time James had walked up to Jet and extended a hand.

'Hi Jet. The name is James' James said as he and Jet shook hands.

'Oww nice to meet you man. Fairy Tail always welcomes new members' Jet replied but he seemed to still be on edge.

'Now Jet just how has the guild been?' Erza asked back in her serious voice.

This sent chills though Jet and James as he now took notice of the tone.

(That's not her normal serious voice. This one sounds like it got a threatening under tone to it) James thought as he noticed the difference.

'Ummm.. yer, great but I got to go!' Jet replied nervously as he used his magic to speed back to the guild.

This left Erza and James along again as Jet had dissipated in a cloud of dust.

'Wow, that guy's fast' James said out loud.

(Is there something am missing about Erza) James also thought as he took notice of how Jet acted towards her.

'Hump, that because of his speed magic. He's actually the fastest person in the entire guild' Erza responded back in her normal voice.

'Now only if he could be a better fighter' Erza then mumbled the last part out to herself.

James only sweat dropped as his suspicion of another side of Erza was being proven.

'Let's continue then' James said to Erza with a scratch of the back of his head. Still surprised by the exchange.

'Right, there still more sights to see on the way there' Erza responded as the two of them started to walk again.

The next several minutes Erza once again played guide as she points out sites of interest on their way to the guild.

Soon though they came upon the guild itself as it stood proudly over the town of Magnolia.

'And this is the guild hall' Erza pointed out as the two of them ascend the steps.

(Am to lazy to write a description so just google it.)

'Impressive' Was the only word James responded with as he looks around at the outside of the guild hall.

From inside you could hear chatter of people and the banging of objects as the sound leaked out of the guild hall.

Walking up to the front door Erza pushed it open wide as all of the sounds suddenly stopped. James stood next to her started to look around the guild hall itself.

Inside was a large main room, filled to the brim with what he could only guess were guild members. Off to one side was a bar and several other rooms tucked away.

(Once again to lazy for a description so just google it)

But what strike him the most though was how all of the members seemed to be frozen in time and were now staring at the both of them.

There was even one pair, a pinked hair and black hair that look like they were about to start fighting with each other. Fist's raised for striking but now frozen still.

(Ummm this is even weirder) James thought at the scene.

'EVERYONE!' Erza shouted out in a commanding voice.

Meanwhile Jet only smirked at knowing what the guild would do when they heard the news.

'We have a new member!' Erza finished as she put a hand on James shoulder to show the point.

Suddenly everyone was lively again as they shouted with enthusiasm and started to party. People started to drink and dance as the guild went cray with celebration at the news.

A loud mixture of noise was once again coming out of the guild hall.

'Ummmmm' James could only go as he was very confused about the sudden turn around.

'They are using this as an excuse to party' Erza clarified in her scary voice.

'Normally I would stop the fools, before they destroy something' Erza continued on in her scary voice and causing James to sweat drop.

'But given the reason I'll allow it' Erza finished back in her normal voice.

'Now this way' Erza said as she prompted James to follow her to the bar.

On the way several of the guild member's welcomed James and asked him about his magic.

'It's water control' James would respond with some pride.

'So, it's water magic' A member retorted as he didn't know the difference.

'No, there's a few' James started to respond but one member a large white-haired man shouted out.

'Water magic is mainly!' He shouted, racing his fist.

James sweat dropped and simply followed Erza as he was confused on the members behavior.

(Is everyone in the guild like this) James thought as he saw a brown-haired women drinking an entire barrel of alcohol at the bar.

Once at the bar a caring and sweet voice called out to James to introduce herself.

'Hello my name is Mirajane. It's nice to meet you.' Mirajane welcomed James.

Mirajane was an average height woman with a large bust and long white hair going pass her shoulders. A small tuff of that hair was tied up in the front. She was wearing a long red dress with pink riddles going around it's hips and holding the dress up.

But despite the dress you could tell she easy had an hour glass figure. Not a extreme one but a healthy one that was still easily notice able.

(Once again want a better description to look it up and I'll describe things you cannot look up a lot better)

'Nice to meet you Mirajane my name is James' James replied as he tried not to stare at her breast.

(Holly # ^&! She's hottttt! There must be thousands of guys swooning over her) James also thought as his perverted mind made sure to save a picture of her.

'So, you'll be going the guild?' Mirajane asked as she went to grad something from underneath the counter.

By this time Era had set down and was waiting patiently for Mirajane to be done with James.

'Yep!' James happily answered as Mirajane brought out a stamp.

'Okay where would you like your guild mark and in what colour?' Mirajane asked.

James thought for a few second before answering 'On my shoulder and in blue please'

Mirajane nodded as she brought the stamp over and James moved his shirt for her. Then she bought the stamp down and with a small plop and shower of lights the guild mark appeared on his shoulder.

James smile grew wide as he looked over his guild mark with a sense of pride welling in him.

'Welcome to the guild!' Mirajane cheerfully said as she put the equipment away.

She moved over to Erza seeing that she was waiting for her.

Meanwhile James started to notice the voices of arguing coming out from the party.

'Mmmmm what's going on' James asked to himself as he turned around to the voices sources.

From some were in the middle of the group he noticed a pink haired and black-haired man giving each other a death stare.

'Come on ice freak make me!' Insulted the pink haired with a confidence grin and voice.

'Happily, ash for brains!' The black hair person insulted back equally confident.

Meanwhile Mirajane had brought out a slice of strawberry cake for Erza. Whom looked at it like the cake was made out of gold.

In the next few seconds the party went from celebrations to an all-out brawl as the pink hair covered his fist in fire and the black hair activated an ice spell.

'ARRRRRR!' The par shouted at each other as they charged. Colliding the spells sent ice and fire everywhere.

'Arrrrr!' James shouted as he put up a quick water barrier to protect himself.

Unfortunately for many of the guild members it was sudden enough or they just didn't notice it in time. Meaning they were hit by the spells back lash, this angered them and sent the entire guild into a brawl.

'I'll show you two how a real man fights!' Shouted the white-haired muscle bound man.

'You're going down Nastu!' Shouted the black-haired ice wizard, using the pink haired wizards name.

'Bite me ice princess!' Shouted the now identified Nastu as he shouts out another insult.

'Calm down Nastu!' Pleaded a purple haired girl, for unknown reasons to James.

'Ummmmm is this normal?' James asked Mirajane and Erza.

Mirajane was about to answer James but sensing a dark aura she turned around to Erza and sweat dropped.

'Owww dear' Mirajane said a bit worried, once she realized what was going to happen next.

'What?' James asked as he followed her eye sight and what he saw answered a lingering question in his mind.

Erza was now trembling as a dark aura surround her. Her face showing nothing but pure anger, with fist's clenched. The reason for this was her frozen solid strawberry cheese cake that was incased in a block of ice after being hit by a stray attack.

'Ummmmm Erza?' James tried to ask but seeing the state Erza was in he was too scared to continue on.

'My cake' Erza started in a low and threading tone.

'I SHALL DESTROY YOU ALL!' Erza then roared out. Lifting a sword, she charged into the fray as a woman looking for revenge.

(HOLY CRAP! ERZA'S SCARY WHEN SHE WANTS TO BE) James shouted out in his own mind. Easily becoming scared of this second side of Erza.

James face was a mix of confusion and sacredness at seeing Erza being so mad over the cake.

'Don't worry you get used to it after a while' Mirajane said to James as she looks undeterred at the guild brawl going on in front of him.

'Hope so' James said unsurely as he stayed at the bar for the rest of the day. As it was the only area not being occupied by the guild brawl.

The rest of the day was interesting to say the least eventually the brawl thinned out as people ether left or were knocked out on the floor.

Meanwhile table, chair and anything else break able was broken into pieces. This answered James on why the purple haired girl was so worried.

(waring basic descriptions for the characters coming up so just google it)

During this time Jet had come over to see how he was doing and he brought the rest of his team.

'Hey James, I want you to meet a few friends of mine' Jet said as he pointed to two people.

The first was a short cyan hard girl named Levy McGarden. Whom was a book worm and the leader of their team. She was in a short orange dress and had a yellow heads band. Her magic was Letter magic a form of Solid Script magic.

Levy was personality was cheerful and upbeat and she had a kind spirt.

'Hi, it's nice to meet you James' Levy said with a raised hand.

Lastly Dory with black hair, a white top and two belts with pouches crossing over each other and a pair of green pants. He used plant magic.

'Hey James' Droy said with a hand shake.

James liked them and learnt they made up team Shadow Gear, led by Levy McGarden.

Later on, the white haired muscle bond man came up to the bar as well. James learnt he was Elfman and the only brother to Mirajane. His magic was beast soul take over.

James at first found his insistence on saying "man" or "manly" weird and annoying but after he got to know him. James warmed up to him as a friend and as such Erza, Levy, Droy, Jet, Mirajane and Elfman became his first friends in fairy Tail.

For the rest of the day the fighting was eventually stoped by Erza when she knocked out Nastu and the black hair person, whom James learnt was Grey out with a single hit.

'All right I got to go if am going to get back home before dark' James said as he stood up and made his way thought the pile of unconscious guild members.

'It's been nice to meet you James!' Levy said with a wave.

'yerrr hope you'll enjoy being in the guild' Jet added on with his arms crossed.

The rest of the small group waved as James waved back and said.

'If the guild is full of people like you. Then I'll definitely enjoy my time here' James happily said as he walked out of the doors.

Erza ands Mirajane shared a nod with each other as they knew once James got use to the guild he would fit right in.

 **WITH ONLY JAMES**

With his hand in his pockets James happily hummed to himself as he begin the track to his family's new home.

Looking at his Fairy Tail guild mark James simply said to himself.

'I've done it'

For the next few minutes James walked through the streets of Magnolia as the city became quite and its people went to bed.

The main street still a touch busy but had largely calmed down since the family's first arrival.

Eventually James came upon the edge of town and into the small area of farm land.

'So, go straight and turn down the second road' James repeated the instructions on how to find the property to himself.

Following them he soon walked down a dirt walk that bordered a neighboring farm. Most of it were pastures as cows grazed in the fields or laid down.

Walking a bit further he soon came upon the "Molly Wood Farm". The farm itself was tucked in between the edge of town and another larger farm. A small part of it bordered the road but most of it was tucked away in the back.

The farm consisted of one small rectangle field out front that was on the road. Behind that was the cottage that could fit three people with a basic life style. Lastly behind the house was a small open yard and further on was a medium rectangle filed, while a fence out lined the property.

'Looks like a nice place' James said to himself as he walked up to the house.

Inside he could hear the sounds of cooking as someone went about making tea.

'Hey everybody am home!' James called out as he opened the door.

'Hello son, how was the guild?' His mother cheerly responded as she cooked tea.

'It was a mix of confusion and crazy but that made it interesting' James responded as he started to look inside the house.

The home had a kitchen / dinner room right from the door. While the corridor to the left had a large main bedroom and a smaller secondary bedroom. The right-hand corridor held entrance to a medium bathroom and a small toilet room. Lastly on the end of the left-hand corridor was a ladder to the attic.

The house could easily fit them, but it wasn't large enough that you would want to spend all day inside.

'Where's dad?' James asked to which Martha giggled.

'He's still outside visualizing what he's going to do with the fields.' Martha replied.

'I'll go and see him. Love yar mom' James replied as he gave her a quick hug and walked out of the front door.

Walking around the building James came upon the yard where he spotted his father standing at the fencing of the second field.

'You been out here long?' James asked as he walked aside to his father.

Jim gave a little jump at the sudden voice but quickly calm down when he realized who it was.

'Har har har, yes son. I've got everything planed out, from the first crops to the chicken pen' Jim replied with a laugh and hand on James shoulder.

The two stayed in silence for a few moments as they took in their new home. One that hopefully would be the family home for a long time.

'Boys dinners ready!' Martha called out from inside the house.

'Come on son let's go and eat' Jim said as he turned to walk back into the home.

'Coming!' James replied as he followed.

And that was their first day in Magnolia and the start of a new life for all of the family and unknowingly for James the trip of love.

—

 **THE END**


End file.
